When Heroes Collide
by canttouchthis87
Summary: When Superman enters the public eye, Stargate Command has some serious questions. Their quest leads them right to Chloe Sullivan and the rest of the Justice League.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Stargate SG-1 nor Smallville.

**Author's Note:** This is _technically_ a sequel to my Smallville/Dark Knight fic How to Save the World, but it was written to be easily understood on its own. This story goes off canon at some point around season 6/7 of Smallville (though I certainly borrow stuff from 8), and through _Ark of Truth_ for SG-1. However, I have taken some liberties with SG-1 such as keep the Asgard alive. With all that said, I've been writing this fic for close to a year but kept getting distracted so keep in mind this was conceived _before_ season 9 of Smallville. You'll get it - or not it really doesn't matter. Onto the story!

**Chapter 1**

General Landry stood in the gateroom tensely awaiting SG-1's return from P4X-227 where they had been babysitting some scientists on a tropical planet for the past three months. It was the only way he knew to force his leading team to take a vacation - which all of Stargate Command agreed they deserved after elminating the Ori as a threat to the galaxy. As Walter's voice blasted Incoming Wormhole, he reminded himself that he was doing the right thing in not pulling SG-1 when he first heard the news.

"So Landry," SG-1s fearless leader Colonel Mitchell began, "what have we missed in the last few months?" The question was meant to be small talk, a little something to break the ice after three months away from Stargate Command. However, Landry's face turned unexpectedly red upon hearing the question. SG-1 all noticed and immediately tensed.

"General, what did we miss?" Daniel Jackson asked with a look of concern.

"Let's just say, there's something you're all going to want to see." He told them and led the way to the conference room. Once inside, Landry took his seat at the head of the table and looked over the five members of SG-1. Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel had all been there from the beginning - Daniel was even on the first mission through the gate. There was a chemistry amongst the three that he had never seen before and he was proud to work beside them. On the opposite side of the table sat the newer members, Cam and Vala. While Cam was certainly no replacement for Jack, he fit in his own way and certainly added something to the group. The newest member, Vala, was the most unlike the rest of the group. She had an undeniable wild streak about her but when push comes to shove; she knew how to get the group out of a mess.

Landry took in a deep breath and passed around copies of the Daily Planet from a few months before. The group immediately immersed themselves in the paper, anxious to find out what happened. Daniel was the first to finish the article and slowly put the newspaper down and shut his jaw. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes as he patiently waited for the rest of his team to finish the article.

"Lex Luthor is in jail, who is that?" Vala asked. The rest of the team looked at her and then noticed she had been reading the article on the bottom of the fold. They started to chuckle at her expense and then Cam showed her the article the rest of them read. After a sentance or two, Vala uttered a simple "Oh!".

"As you all can tell, this is a big deal. I know, you're going to ask if this is a trick or some urban legend. Believe me, we all thought so too. But the testimonials and video footage show that at the very least his powers are real." Landry explained. To further prove his point, he turned on the television and played some of the aforementioned footage. Nearly all of SG-1 sat wide eyed as they watched the mysterious man in a red and blue suit fly around various cities and save people. Even Teal'c, renowned for his ability to maintain a straight face, raised his right eyebrow in curiosity.

After Landry shut off the video, Jackson was the first one to speak. "So, besides the fact that this is front page news, I'm assuming it's the whole 'alien' thing that's a big deal." Landry nodded in confirmation.

"That doesn't make sense. I mean of course I'm open to the idea of aliens, we have two sitting in this room but wouldn't you think the Goa'uld or the Asgard would have heard of such beings if they existed?" Samantha suggested. "We have seen from Niirti's expirements that through gentic manipulation a person can develop superhuman abilities. Whose to say that isn't a better explanation?"

"I'm going to have to go with Sam on this one. If these Kryptonians really existed, the Goa'uld would have sought them out long ago as hosts. Look at this laundry list of abilities: flight, super speed, super hearing, x ray vision...I mean, it's the jackpot!" Cam threw in.

Landry sighed. "Trust me, that is exactly what we all thought when it first came out. We've been talking to all the lead geneticists as well as going over all the data from Niirti's project. We even sent a team to Kelowna to talk to Jonas and get a DNA sample. It's just not adding up."

"What about the Asgard. I mean, I know they're our closest allies but they have done some weird stuff in the past. Isn't it possible that in their quest to secure their own future they accidently super powered some human and having realized what they had done altered his memory or...something?" Daniel suggested, knowingly grasping at strings.

"We have considered that this could have something to do with the Asgard. The day the article came out, we attempted to contact them. We figured at the very least if these Kryptonians did exist they would know something about it. So far, there has been no answer." Landry responded. The group simply nodded, having run out of logical explanations.

After a moment of silence, Daniel furrowed his eyes staring intently at the picture of the flying man. "I've seen this before," he informed the group. They each gave him a questioning glance so he turned his paper around and pointed to the symbol on the man's chest.

"Yeah, so have I Jackson, it looks like an S." Cam stated, somewhat confused.

"No I mean, yes it does but remember that graveyard planet?" Jackson asked and his team mate's look of boredom confirmed they did remember it, "A lot of those graves had symbols and languages that had no relation to anything I had ever seen. I remember one in particular stood out, like it was more important than the rest. I think this was on there." He stated and pointed at the symbol again.

Landry looked elated that they might be able to figure out what was going on. "Well, that's a starting place! I'll resurrect all of the data you need from that planet and if need be you all can go back there." He told them. Three members of SG-1 gave a small whimper at the suggestion while Daniel looked excited at the prospect. Teal'c merely nodded his head. "While Daniel is doing research, how about you four do a little investigating. Look into these saves. I know the FBI has their own investigation going on but let's make sure this is all as fluffy as it looks. And see if you can learn anything new. Hell, if you could talk to him and ask him something about this Krypton that would be great!" And with that, SG-1 exited the conference room and began their quest to figure out who this Superman really was.

* * *

Chloe couldn't stop smiling. She stood on the balcony of her and Lois' new two bedroom apartment and basked in the beauty and wonder of Metropolis. Having been in Gotham for what felt like a lifetime, it felt good to be home. Her musing was interrupted by a strong gust of wind that she assumed was Clark.

"That's the last of them." He said while placing the boxes in their respective rooms.

Chloe smile, "I knew you were good for something. Who would've thought it would be moving stuff?" She thought about that for a moment. "Actually, come to think of it, that makes sense."

"Well, I still feel it's partly my fault you had to leave in the first place so now that you're back, I had to do something nice for you." He told her with a smirk. The two continued to joke around and unpack Lois and Chloe's boxes.

"Remind me why I'm unpacking Lois' stuff for her?" Clark asked his best friend and loyal sidekick.

"Other than the fact that you're hopelessly in love with her? She's been overrun by Superman drama being his own personal publicist and what not and therefore doesn't have time. And I want this place to look good and it won't if half the place is covered in boxes." Chloe responded. Clark grumbled something along the lines of 'good point' and continued unpacking. Suddenly his face became brooding and thoughtful. "What is it?" Chloe, though afraid of the answer, nevertheless asked.

"Oh no, it's...not that," He told her, realizing she thought someone was in trouble, "it's just...I know with Superman and Batman being in the public eye the FBI has backed off of superheroes and by proxy you but just...you havn't been asked who Superman was by anyone have you?" He asked, his eyes ablaze with concern.

Chloe smiled, "Actually, I've been wondering that myself lately but no. Either they don't think there's any connection to you and the Green Arrow or they realize that if I do know who you are by doing, well, anything to me they risk getting on your bad side." Clark nodded, apparently satisfied at the result. He nevertheless quickly scanned the apartment for bugs or any other evidence of people meddling with Chloe's life and breathed a sigh of relief when the place came up clean.

His best friend noticed this and laughed, "Do you really think Oliver didn't have this place stripped before I moved in, he not only checked for bugs but claims he made it bug proof. No idea how he did it but hey, this is Oliver we're talking about. He does have a computer for a best friend."

Clark laughed, "Hey, you know Victor likes being called a Cyborg." The two friends carried on a light hearted conversatioon until around six when they decided to order in some chinese. Clark ordered extra knowing Lois would come home and be pissed if she smelt Chinese and couldn't eat any.

Sure enough, their food arrived and not five minutes later Lois stomped in through the door. Between the moaning about pompous reporters and others who were constantly after her for her connection with Superman, she managed to chomp down half an order of beef fried rice. Clark and Chloe simply smiled at her and knew, whether she said it or not, she loved her life right now.

"Oh! And I got the weirdest call today from some air force general. I guess he knows a guy who knows my dad so he managed to get my real cell phone number. He was asking me if I embellished what Superman said. If maybe I made up some of his back story. Can you believe that?" She paused and shook her head as Chloe and Clark both looked at her in disbelief. "I mean, I get that people are trying to get who he is but its like, this guy is after something else. Or he's an idiot. I mean, what else could Superman be?"

As Lois continued to rant and eat unhealthy amounts of Chinese food, Clark stole a glance from Chloe. They both shrugged, implying that neither had any clue why an air force general would accuse Lois of lying about Superman. Clark wasn't too concerned; if they question his heritage then they obviously had no idea who he was.

After finishing dinner, the trio spent about twenty minutes unpacking the remaining boxes and then spent the night watching Return of the Jedi. Eventually, Clark said good night to the girls and headed out to patrol the streets of Metropolis. Chloe was about to go to bed when she heard her phone ring.

"Hey there! I figured you'd call back soon!" She told him.

"Well, let's just say I agree to your terms. I'm willing to meet the Green Arrow and figure out how this working together thing will work." Bruce Wayne told her, not even attempting to hide his reluctance.

"Good. You won't regret this. Now while he's happy to tell you who he is being a good sport and all not to mention having already investigated you enough to know your not full of it, he would still like you both to meet fully in costume. Let's just say, if anyone in anyway sees you two meeting, we wouldn't want the world to get confused." Bruce agreed, figuring as much anyways. "Now, I'm going to have someone run you the address first thing tomorrow. Would you be able to be in Metropolis by Thursday?

Bruce thought for a moment. "Today is Tuesday, right?" Chloe confirmed this. "Well then, I guess I'll see you Thursday."

A smile lit up her face. "Can't wait!" She couldn't believe it. After months of convincing Oliver that Bruce would come around without really believing it herself, he finally had. She could feel it in her guts, this meeting was big. Sure, Clark was an ally of the Justice League but Batman joining just seemed monumental in her mind.

She connected her phone to the charger and lay down in bed, remotely turning her light off. Life was good, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back at the SGC, Dr. Daniel Jackson sat in his office concentrating with all of his might on the images brought back from the R7H-229, or what they called the graveyard planet. The planet itself wasn't desolate in fact it boasted some of the most beautiful forests he had ever seen, but the entire planet seemed to be covered in gravestones and other memorials.

He remembered some of them being extremely reminiscent of an Earth gravestone, simply saying a name and a date. However, some were more magnificent and implied an important demise. The one he was currently studying was one of the unique ones in more ways than one. For starters, he couldn't even begin to translate the writing, as hard as he might he couldn't find a single reference point. Another, the grave appeared to commemorate more than a single person or a family. All in all, especially given Superman's reveal, he was intrigued.

So far, the only thing he was able to do was conclude that the symbols did indeed look identical. What he really wanted now was to go back to that planet. Perhaps with the knowledge that this was some pillar to a far away planet or something along those lines he would be able to understand something. Maybe there was something he missed.

After another few hours of staring at the images and coming to the conclusion that he would not be able to get anything more out of it, he left his office and headed to General Landry in the hopes of getting permission to go back to the planet.

When he got there, he was surprised to see the rest of his team, all looking rather bored in civilian clothes.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were all investigating this Superman the more mainstream way?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Well, Daniel, we were," began Vala, "but it was so terribly boring. We went all the way – well we beamed there actually - to this great looking city, Metropolis, and started asking people things. Everyone would just go on and on about how great and noble and heroic Superman is. I wanted to puke!"

"It wasn't that bad." Carter explained, "but she is right about one thing, no one had any doubts. We talked to a lot of people who had either seen his saves or were saved and not one of them had a bad thing to say."

"Indeed." Teal'c said in confirmation with Sam's statement.

"You're quiet, Mitchell." Daniel asked, a little confused. The Colonel tended to be the loud mouth of the group. After he said that, the rest of the group chuckled a bit.

"Hey! My parents live in Kansas! I wanted to say hi. You guys didn't need me anyways." Cam told everyone.

"So, since you all forgot I was here, to recap – all five of you discovered nothing?" Landry surmised. Daniel simply frowned.

"Well I didn't say I found nothing." He replied with a slight attitude.

"Of course not. But had you found something, I'm sure we would have all known the second you walked in the door." Everyone more or less nodded in agreement and finally Daniel bowed his head in defeat.

After a moment to recover, Daniel came to the purpose of his trek to Landry's office, "Right well I did figure out one thing. I am almost 100% certain that Superman's symbol is the same as the symbol on the grave at that planet. While I can't deduce anything more from the images I figure it wouldn't hurt to take a trip back to the planet." Daniel closed his eyes after saying the last piece. He could practically see his team mates cringing at just the thought of heading back to a planet covered in tombstones. "I know guys it's a lame planet but what if it holds some answer to who or what this Superman fellow is?" While his team mates still looked displeased at the idea of going, they nevertheless nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm going to have to agree with you," Landry began, "tomorrow at 0600 sharp you all depart for P – well I forgot the technical name, the graveyard planet." SG-1 nodded and headed out, either to prepare for the mission or get some rest.

* * *

Mitchell turned around as he heard the wormhole behind them close. To him, that moment felt like the real moment that the mission started. Sure, this planet sucked but for the young Lt. Colonel just being apart of this team was a dream come true. He did his best to appreciate every second of it, even the seconds when he was being shot at or whatnot. "Alright, where to Jackson?"

Jackson was looking at some sort of map he put together from a UAV sweep of the planet. After a few more moments of staring at it and looking around, he pointed towards a wooded area to the left. "I believe it's a couple of miles in that direction. As I recall, it was pretty easy to find last time almost like, we were supposed to find it, so I doubt it should be too hard." The rest of SG-1 nodded while Vala let out an audible groan.

Unfortunately for SG-1, the graveyard planet was already getting dark. Whereas the last time they visited the planet both suns were in opposite rotation and they had 24 hours of light, now they were more synchronous meaning there would be a period of darkness. Vala suggested going back but the rest agreed that they might as well get it over with.

They had been trekking in the dark for a little less than half an hour when Daniel started running towards something. The others looked at one another in question and finally Sam asked, "Did you find it?"

"I think so." Daniel replied. He came to an immediate halt at what appeared to be a huge monument. It was a giant cube which at first glance was about twice Daniel's height. The group looked in awe at the monument. After pausing for a moment to take in the magnitude of it, Jackson began to scan the stone with his flashlight and quickly came to what he was looking for. "It's right here." He pointed out the symbol with his light for the others to see. "No wonder I remember it, it's huge."

"So, I'll admit it, this thing is really impressive but what help is actually coming here going to do?" Cam asked, a little impatient. He really hated the idea of hanging out on a graveyard planet all night. Just as he finished asking, Daniel's face lit up with discovery.

"Sam! Come here. Look – see the tiny lettering under Superman's symbol," Daniel asked and Sam hurriedly jogged towards him. Her face too lit up in discovery.

"It's Asgard!" She exclaimed. Reaching forward, she touched the minuscule writing and almost immediately a piece of the monument fell off and onto the ground. "Oops." She said, while in reality she was incredibly confused as to how she could have damaged the extravagant piece.

"Sam, look at it. I think it was meant to come off." Daniel explained showing same the small cube that came off and the hole left by it.

"So what is it? Treasure?" Vala asked, for the first time actually excited by the trip.

"I don't know what it is." Daniel asked earnestly, "but I think we should really make a greater effort to get in contact with Thor." Daniel continued to scan and analyze the monument for a few minutes until finally he conceited it was unlikely he would be able to deduce anything else from the monument that night.

* * *

"Welcome back SG-1." Landry said with a distinctive frown on his face.

"Why is this the 2nd time in a row we've come back through the gate and there's been some news you've had to tell us." Cam asked.

"You tell me. All I know is Barrett just called to let us know he thinks he may be close to finding the last Ba'll clone on earth." Landry informed the group.

"Well, isn't that good news? Where is he?" Sam asked. She couldn't wait for the last Goa'uld who held any power to be completely eliminated.

"He's in Metropolis." Landry told them. They didn't need an explanation to know this was bad. Ba'll was doing what any Goa'uld would logically do – figure out how to exploit Superman for his own uses. "Obviously he hasn't succeeded in whatever he's trying to do since he appears to still be meak and worthless but we need to stop him before he finds a way to take the most powerful person ever to be seen and turn him into a weapon." Landry finished leaving SG-1 feeling anxious by the prospect. "Well, anyways how was the grave yard planet?"

"Actually, we found something," explained Jackson, "after we reached the monument I noticed the symbol and underneath it in tiny letters was something written in Asgard. I brought Sam over who touched it and some of the rock came off. We were going to take it back but we want to get your permission first since we don't know the primary language on it."

"Well, with Ba'll trying to find this guy I don't think we can afford not to follow the only lead we've got. However, being we don't know much of anything about this language or the people who wrote it I'm going to enact Level 1 Biohazard protocols." Landry finished and watched as SG-1 all nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Chloe excitedly entered the Isis foundation at 8:00 PM. It was finally Thursday night and Batman and Green Arrow were finally going to meet face to face. She was there to play mediator since the two big time superheroes were less than likely to play nice.

About five minutes later, Green Arrow arrived and uncomfortably paced the small conference room. Oliver Queen wasn't used to getting all costumed up for a simple meeting. To say the least, he felt stupid. Finally, after what felt like an excrutiating long time but was in fact only 3 minutes Batman entered so stealth like he took the two by surprise, angering Oliver.

"You shouldn't scare Chloe like that" Oliver told the dark hero. Chloe simply shook her head and placed a hand against each of their chests.

"I'm fine Green Arrow." She began sternly. "Now anyways, you both are important icons and heroes in your own rights. Now Batman," she felt slightly uncomfortable using their code names but knew it was necessary until they trusted each other with the information, "you've never really worked with a team before and possibly don't see all the benefits. I get that, I've watched a lot of heroes with the same theory try and do it all on their own.

"Now, we're calling ourselves the Justice League of America – corny I know but it sends the right message. We're about taking people who are strong and passionate and bringing them together to do the most good. The reason I decided we should all meet here is because this is the place we tend to do business from. On the front it's a rehab place for metahumans but really it's where I monitor team activities. It's a huge sign of trust that you're here since it's the closest we have to a home base." Chloe finished, looking to Batman to see how he would respond.

"Look Chloe, I get that you guys are trying to build up as big a team as possible but really I could just use some help to take down Falcone once and for all. You told me you guys have resources and people with powers that could help. I'm okay with helping you guys out from time to time but don't get me wrong, I'm not looking to be a full fledged member of this…team." He said slightly condescendingly.

"Thanks for clearing that up for us." Oliver said with the same attitude. However, he then looked over and saw Chloe's face was a little angry and continued, "That's actually what we expected. We have a similar arrangement with Superman and since Chloe here told me how much you love your precious Gotham we figured you'd just wanna be a – part time member shall we call it." He finished attempting even in glasses to give a friendly yet intimidating glare.

"Alright. So…if we're all agreed then what all needs to be done?" Bruce asked.

Chloe sighed – this was the tricky part. In spite of Chloe's intentions in Gotham, they all knew Bruce's identity but Bruce was still in the dark. However, that did not make Bruce want to simply take off his mask in front of the man. There was something incredibly revealing in that act. "I know neither of you like to take off the mask but really if you both expect to work together at all it's necessary. Trust is incredibly important in our line of work and more importantly it will make my job a lot easier." She exhaled hoping her short monologue would convince them.

Sure enough, Oliver released a heavy sigh and dramatically began to take off his sunglasses and remove his hood. Batman chuckled a little bit having been unaware of Queen's secret and took off his own cowl.

"Seriously? Is every billionaire a superhero?" Bruce asked jokingly transforming into his rich guy persona.

Oliver chuckled expecting that reaction, "apparently we get bored easily, or at least that's her joke" he responded pointing at Chloe. She proceeded to blush and laugh along, happy that the ice was finally broken. Finally, after a few minutes of everyone catching up they exchanged what small information they could at the time and the two heroes took off to their respective lives.

"Well that went well," Chloe thought out loud, sitting down on the couch in Isis.

"That's good to hear," she heard in response and whipped her head around to see Clark walking towards her. She immediately smiled and got up to embrace her old friend.

"Shouldn't you be out making sure the world is safe instead of checking up on me," Chloe asked somewhat jokingly. She knew Clark could patrol from anywhere really but it was an inside joke that Clark was always flying off to save the world.

"Well what can I say," Clark joked, "the world gave me a night off. Besides, it's only 8:45, there's plenty of time for me to save the world." At that moment Clark went from uplifted and proud to crumpled and in pain. He immediately fell to the floor and squeezed his body in a ball, grabbing his head with his hands.

"Clark!" Chloe gasped in fear. She immediately started looking around to check if there was kryptonite anywhere. When her scans confirmed there was none she turned to her best friend who appeared to be getting over the initial shock of being in pain. "What is it Clark?" She asked her best friend.

"It's…It's," he began and then as suddenly as it started he rightened again. "It was a loud buzzing. Kind of like when I was searching for the stones of knowledge and one of them would be touched and I would sense it. Except this was like, twice as painful and didn't really lead me anywhere. I don't know, I can't understand it." He told her, his face marked in fear and confusion.

Chloe sat down next to her friend, rubbing his back and telling him it was going to be okay. In reality, she was scared to death.

* * *

About five minutes earlier, Daniel Jackson was digging a small hole approximately 15 feet away from the Stargate of the graveyard planet. Cam stood by, tapping his foot impatiently. "Daniel, you said you remembered where you hid the rock. This is the fifth hole you've dug – maybe we should get Superman out here so he can use his x-ray vision to find it?" Cam suggested jokingly.

Daniel gave out a yell of success, "Found it!" and shoved the unique rock in a hazmat bag before trotting to the DHD to dial back to earth.

"Finally." Cam exhaled, raising his hands in exaggerated praise. "You know, I'm surprised the SGC didn't get worried. We did tell them it would be a short mission."

"Cam, it was less than an hour. Seriously, we go to boring planets all the time." Daniel reminded him.

"I know Daniel, it's just that we've already been to this boring planet today. Besides, I don't like graveyards." He told his friend in a matter of fact voice. Teal'c and Sam watched their team mates bicker, both ambivalent about the situation at hand. Vala was actually painting her nails when she heard Cam's exclamation.

"He found it! Terrific Daniel, now we can all finally leave this god forsaken planet." She said as she skipped over to where Daniel was and attempted to take the artifact from him. The archaeologist merely rolled his eyes and watched as Vala pouted and got ready to walk through the gate.

"Here we go!" Cam said happily a few moments after he sent his Iris code through. He practically ran towards the event horizon and inhaled deeply the moment he was on the SGC ramp. "Boy does it feel good to be home!"

Daniel, however, felt suddenly uneasy the moment he stepped through the gate. He looked around at his team mates and noticed none of them seemed affected. Curious, he took out the artifact and through the bag, he noticed a glowing. He eyes widened at the revelation. However before he could say something the artifact stopped glowing and returned to its former state.

"Daniel, are you coming?" Vala asked, he eyes showing minor concern.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He informed her, shaking off the feeling that for the a hundredth time they were stepping into more than they realized.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After a thorough examination of the cube to ensure it wouldn't bring any harmful bacteria to Earth, Jackson was able to bring it to his office for further study. Out of context, it was really quite boring. It was about 6 inches in length and had writing on one face but was blank on the others. Again, the writing was mysterious and however many books Jackson read through he was unable to decipher its meaning.

Feeling somewhat disheartened, he left his office to find the small group working to translate the bit of Asgard they found on the monument. Upon entering the larger office, he saw four doctors busy at work, many marked by looks of confusion.

"Please tell me you guys have something." Daniel asked causing the group to jump having not realized that Jackson was even in the room.

"Well, we have something, I'm just not sure if it's really all that relevant." The chief scientist explained while readjusting his glasses. "I believe it says, 'To complete the circle and save the world."

"That's it?" Jackson asked, a little unnerved.

"If it makes a difference, it does say it a few times. Pretty cryptic really, we're trying to figure out if theres a code or something but so far, nothing." The scientist said with a shrug of his soldiers. Jackson nodded, knowing there was nothing he could personally do to ascertain more and headed to General Landry's office.

"...look General, I know you guys really want to figure this out and we're all for it but we really don't think it's a good idea to involve this girl." Jackson overheard Major Davis tell the General in a respectful yet assertive voice.

"Look major, from what you're telling me there's a girl who has a name and an address who we could go talk to and maybe find out the truth. Why are you so against it?" The general asked, growing more annoyed with each syllable.

"Because she doesn't have a good history with the government. The last time anyone tried, the team that attempted to bring her in was left unconscious and the girl shortly moved away never to be seen until 5 years later!" Davis breathed, "These vigilante's seem to be close to her, and right now we're all trying hard not to piss them off."

"What if we just talk to her? You know, a few of us, non threatening like? You never know, she might be willing to talk to us and its not like we want to unmask the guy." Jackson stepped in. Though he was new to the conversation he soon ascertained it was a good lead.

Davis shrugged his shoulders lazily, "There's really nothing I can do to stop you, is there? I'm just telling you all in advanced, this isn't some kid who happens to know a few secrets and you really don't want to get on her bad side." Davis gave a short salute to the General and then headed out of the mountain.

The General now faced Dr. Jackson, "Well, I figure you know what's going on, do you think he's right?"

"I think he's right that we need to tread carefully, but I think it would be worth it if we talked to the girl," he responded.

"I agree. However, we should heed Davis' warnings. I want all of SG-1 in Metropolis but I want only you and Sam to meet the girl. Try to persuade her to talk to us. In the mean time, I'll try and convince Jack to give her clearance. Maybe if she knows the truth about who we are she'll be more willing to tell us what she knows." The general summarized. Jackson left to inform the rest of SG-1 on the recent developments and then prepared for the upcoming adventure.

* * *

"Hold on a minute!" Chloe shouted as she stumbled out of her bedroom. After a late night helping the team stop some baddie on Kryptonite, she was happily sleeping in until a loud banging awoke her in the early afternoon. Annoyed and still in her pajamas with her hair looking god only knows how awful, she wearily approached the door.

"Hi. Are you Chloe Sullivan?" The pair asked after she opened the door. Now over the annoyance of waking up, she took in her two visitors. They were both innocent looking enough but she could tell they were both nervous and excited, and that worried her. Obviously not door to door salesmen, she thought.

"Yes. And you are?" She asked.

"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson and this is Dr. Samantha Carter. We were hoping you could help us by answering a few question. May we come inside?" He asked hopefully. Chloe nodded and let them inside, red flags going off in her head.

"Hold on a moment." She said and went into her office to check out the security scans on the two. In addition to debugging the apartment, Oliver left a few gadgets of his own, all in the name of safety - none of which her nosy reporter room mate knew about. Only now did Chloe appreciate the weapons detector. She was somewhat surprised (and relieved) to find they were unarmed and entirely human. She headed back into her living room to confront the strangers and more than likely ask them to leave.

"So what do you want?" She asked bluntly. Daniel and Same looked somewhat surprised after being let in to be treated so hostilely.

"Well, please don't take this the wrong way, but we know that you have some connection to the Superhero community and," he began watching as her face attempted to stay neutral, "we had a few questions about Superman we were just hoping you could answer." Chloe was a little surprised. After Superman first entered the scene, she expected questions, or at least something. Now, months later, and two apparent academics are at her home asking her question.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked the first question that came to mind.

"We work for the Air Force." The female informed her, "I'm a Colonel, and Daniel here is a consultant. Our liaison is the one who found out who you were." Daniel cringed a little bit, worried about how knowledge of their connection to the military would affect her.

"Alright, so you're not FBI. Why do you want to know stuff about him? Do you not trust him?" Chloe asked, now getting somewhat curious.

"It's nothing like that." Jackson responded carefully. "We just want to figure out the legitimacy of the claims about him Lois Lane made in her article."

"Well why don't you ask her then?" She asked, wondering if they realized Lois was in fact her room mate.

"One of our colleagues already did." He told her. Then it clicked; these guys had something to do with the colonel who called Lois the other day. She now furrowed her eye brows if anything a little more confused about the two visitors in her home.

"So you guys don't believe Superman is really an alien? Why?" She asked and Dr. Jackson was about to answer when his phone went off.

"Sorry," he mumbled and it looked as though he was going to turn off the phone when he noticed who was calling. "I'm sorry, I have to answer this." He left the room and talked in hushed tones in the kitchen. While Chloe was curious, she knew with all the resources at her disposal she could easily learn the contents of this conversation at a later time. Finally, after a couple of minutes of awkward silence he reentered the room.

Sam looked up and gave Jackson a questioning look who then responded, "Jack said she's been given clearance, we can tell her everything."

"Tell me what?" As the words left her mouth she was grabbed by both Daniel and Sam. Suddenly, she was no longer in the living room of her apartment but in what appeared to be the bridge of a ship. She suddenly berated herself for not setting off any alerts in her apartment. "What the-?" She started to ask as she looked through a large window at what appeared to be Earth.

"Welcome aboard the USS Odyssey, Ms. Sullivan." Sam told her with a note of pride in her voice. "This is, as you may have guessed, an actual space ship. We are currently in geosynchronous orbit around Earth."

"So this is real? I haven't been drugged or placed in an alternate reality or anything?" Chloe asked skeptically.

Daniel chuckled, "This is in fact, very real. We pulled a few strings to get you clearance so we could tell you everything we do so you could understand why who Superman is matters to us."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Chloe asked.

"Let's just say, if Superman is an alien he is not the first alien we've met." Daniel responded somewhat cryptically. He took in Chloe's look of awe and wonder as she absorbed that simple fact.

"In 1928, archaeologists in Giza uncovered an alien device known as the Stargate. Though it would lie unused for many years, in 1994 Dr. Jackson here uncovered the key to using it. We discovered it allowed near instantaneous transportation to thousands if not more planets in our galaxy as well as a few others." Sam started the long explanation. "We've met quite a few different races although truth be told most aliens we come across are actually human. Long story short, an evil parasitic race known as the Gou'ld used humans as both hosts and slaves and brought them to other planets via the Earth Stargate." Chloe nodded though neither doctors could be sure whether or not she truly understood.

"So you're telling me for over 10 years you all have been going to other planets and interacting with aliens?" Chloe asked dumbfounded. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't this.

"Yes." Dr. Jackson responded simply. "We've also made a few enemies. Luckily, we've had quite a lot of success in eliminating them and more or less saving the world. However, there is one that has eluded us." He was now serious and looked at Chloe meaningfully, "One of these Gou'ld we mentioned before still eludes capture. His name is Ba'll and recent intel suggests he's in Metropolis. Since the Gou'ld are parasitic they naturally seek out the most powerful hosts. We therefore believe that he is hoping to somehow take Superman as a host. Of course, we are unsure of whether or not this could be done but it Ba'll were successful..."

"He could destroy the planet." Chloe finished his statement finally understanding, "The one thing I can tell you for sure is that Superman is most definitely an alien. I won't tell you anything more than that - not without his explicit permission."

"And you're sure he's not the result of an experiment or something along those lines?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure." Chloe responded simply, still taking in everything she had learned. She noticed Sam look toward Daniel who nodded and left the bridge. When he returned, he was carrying some object.

"We discovered this on a planet recently and were hoping you could tell us if you recognized this language." Daniel stated and then handed her the object.

"It's Kryptonian." She responded and then frowned, "I'm not fluent but I do recognize a few words. Here it says 'House of El', and I think it says 'thank you' though I'm not certain." Now Carter and Jackson both frowned, more confused than before. "Sorry, I usually don't have to translate this stuff."

"That's alright. How about you take that with you and give it to Superman. Think of it as a peace offering - it does have his symbol on it after all." Daniel said, wincing as he felt Sam's wide eyes on him.

"Alright. So. How do I get down there?" She asked, pointing at the Earth.

"Simple. We beam you down. But first, here's a phone number to contact us. We'd really appreciate meeting with Superman face to face - no strings attached. And also if you run into trouble that may be connected we would appreciate the call. No pressure, really." Sam told her before she was surrounded in a flash of light and found herself back in her living room - the only proof of the experience the Cube and a business card.

"Wow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Clark!" Chloe smiled as she opened the door for her best friend.

"What's up Chloe? I got your 911." Clark responded, his face looking concerned.

"Sorry to put you on red alert. It's nothing bad just something that could be important." She responded leading the two of them into her bedroom. When they arrived, she reached under the bed to pull up the Cube. "Yesterday I was approached by a couple of nice doctors working for the Air Force. After a long and enlightening conversation I was given this - and we all figured it really belonged to you." She informed Clark, showing him the Cube.

Without touching it, he attempted to decipher the Cube's meaning, "May your journey come full circle. Thank you, Kal-El." He recited and then furrowed his brow in confusion. "Do you have any idea what that means?" Clark asked his best friend.

"No idea. The people who found it couldn't discover anything." Chloe responded. Curious, Clark touched the object.

"It feels powerful." He stated. However, despite this recognition nothing of significance happened. The two both sat and stared at the object, willing it to reveal whatever secrets it was hiding. After a few minutes passed, Clark suddenly became attentive. "I have to go - Lois is doing something idiotic again."

"Duty calls." Chloe responded and watched her best friend fly out her window. Before she turned around, she was once again caught in a flash of light.

* * *

"Thor!" Jack O'Neill exclaimed happy to see the little gray guy. Though forced to stay desk bound in DC, he made a point to keep track of SG-1s exploits and knew they had been trying for months now to get in contact with the Asgard.

"O'Neill, it is good to see you." Thor began, "However, this is a matter of utmost urgency. The Kryptonian beacon was activated and I have been sent to investigate it."

"Kryptonian, you say?" O'Neill began, though he was well aware it wasn't likely he would get anything significant out of the small gray alien.

"Yes. I see you are familiar with the race." Thor deduced.

"Maybe. We should probably take this conversation to the SGC though, I think they may know more than me." He informed the alien.

"Indeed, that seems the logical course of action." He stated before both beings were bound in a flash of light and found themselves at the conference table along with General Landry and SG-1.

"Hey guys!" Jack said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Hey Jack!" Daniel reciprocated. The others had equally happy and somewhat curious looks on their faces as they recognized the presence of the Asgard Supreme Commander. "Whatcha guys doin here?" He asked non chalantly, blatantly ignoring the fact they had been trying to get in touch with the Asgard for months now.

"Well, it seems a Kryptonian beacon was activated here on Earth." O'Neill responded, his eyebrows raised.

"A Kryptonian beacon you say? And what might such a beacon look like?" Cam now asked.

"It is not a Kryptonian beacon but the Kryptonian beacon. The four great races constructed it and programmed it to activate once a Kryptonian made contact with it." Daniel now looked at Sam with an 'I told you so look' look on his face.

"It's not, by any chance, a cube is it?" Cameron asked, placing his hands about six inches apart to illustrate the point.

"A cube is one form it can take, yes." Thor informed them. "You know of the beacon? Perhaps you know the Kryptonian?" Thor asked, anxious to find the alien.

Realizing they would have to tell Thor something, they explained Superman and their recent encounter with Chloe Sullivan. Thor was intrigued, which truly said something and was anxious to meet Chloe.

"Hang on a minute," Jack cut in, his right index finger raised, "we just totally helped you out, now, what can you tell us about these Kryptonians?"

Thor nodded, "We know little of them. They are a physically superior race and we believe that in their arrogance they destroyed themselves. However, many years ago they came to the Ancients' aid in a time of great need and for that we are forever in their debt." Thor explained. "I now would like to meet with Chloe Sullivan." And without waiting for a response, he locked onto the girl and beamed her into the conference room.

"Haven't you guys heard of calling first, beaming later?" Chloe asked jokingly though she was in fact a little freaked out and annoyed. Only a moment later did she realize that there was a little gray alien in the room. "Woah." She said and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Greetings. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard. It is an honor to meet you Chloe Sullivan." He nodded his head a little to drive the point home.

"Hey." Chloe managed to squeak out with a small wave.

"So Chloe, did you give Supes the box?" Cameron asked, completely skipping any attempt at making introductions.

"Uh," she responded, still a little dumbfounded by the presence of a little grey alien and unsure of how to most appropriately respond, "I showed it to him. Why?"

"Did he touch it?" Daniel asked, trying not to sound impatient.

"Uh," Chloe paused a moment to think, "Yeah. He did."

"Cool." Vala pitched in, happy that was over with.

"Why?" Chloe was beginning to get over the shock of the whole situation and could now feel her senses returning.

"The Cube Superman touched was a form of a beacon created by the 4 great races many years ago and left for a Kryptonian. I was dispatched to Earth the moment it was touched." Thor informed her.

"That couldn't have been more than twenty minutes ago." Chloe responded, now looking a bit skeptical.

"I was close to Earth at the time." Thor responded shortly.

"And Asgard technology pretty much puts everybody to shame." Sam added.

"I would much appreciate it if I could meet with the Kryptonian. His people are merely legends to us and it would be a great honor." Thor asked her simply.

"Look, I get that you guys all want answers and I know how cool it is that there's this super powerful alien on Earth and what not but he's not my pet, he's a real person. I can't just snap my fingers and whistle and he'll show up." Chloe paused to contemplate what she had just said, "Actually he might because he does have super hearing but that's not the point. I'll talk to him but it's his decision whether or not he wants to meet with you. Alright?"

"I understand your point and await his decision." Thor nodded his head and proceeded to beam himself up to his space ship.

"So, you're the chick who knows super heroes." Jack stated bluntly.

"Yup. And you are?" She asked.

"Jack O'Neill, General Jack O'Neill, I'm kind of a big deal." He stated with a slight shrug.

"Oh!" Only now did Daniel realize that Chloe had yet to meet a number of the people in the room. "And this is the rest of the team, Vala Mal Doran, Cameron Mitchell, and Teal'c. And this is the General in charge of the SGC, General Landry. Everyone, this, as I'm assuming you've deduced, is Chloe Sullivan." They all awkwardly nodded to each other.

"So." She began, taking in each of the people she just met. "I'm assuming by the whole one name, stoic thing you've got going on that you're an alien?" Chloe said, directing her question towards Teal'c.

"Indeed, I am." He responded with a slight head nod.

"I'm an alien too!" Vala piped in.

"Good for you." Chloe smiled at her, her voice resembling that of a mother rewarding her child. Both Daniel and Cameron chuckled while Vala looked slightly taken aback. "Well, if you guys wouldn't mind, I do have things I need to get done."

"Oh! Right!" Daniel said and then looked to the General.

"Walter! Please beam Chloe back home via the Odyssey." General Landry spoke roughly into the com. Before a response was heard, Chloe once again was in her apartment.

"I'll never get used to that." She stated before beginning what was likely to be a fruitless research on the Asgard race.

* * *

The Metropolis Prison was by no means a country club but it was still far more comfortable than many other federal prisons. Benjamin Tanner stood stoically in a concrete walled room and watched the many prisoners interact with their visitors. Tanner had only been a guard at the prison for about two months and already was thinking about requesting a transfer.

Currently, he was aware of Lex Luthor who had managed to get the same visitor see him for the third time in a week. He wondered why he was allowed so many visits in the first place but figured it was a matter of money. Discreetly, Tanner attempted to ascertain whatever information he could about the visitor.

From first glance, the visitor appeared normal, sporting blue jeans, a buttom up shirt and a sports cap. However, the man's manner was still and serious to the point of being comparable to a guard at Britain's royal palace. Furthermore, when the man adjusted his cap for a moment a tattoo emblazed with gold was visible on his forehead. Tanner frowned, feeling his stomach churn at the thought of the implications of Lex Luthor meeting with such a strange man.

Now suspicious of the meeting taking place, Tanner attempted (not for the first time though) to over hear part of the conversation. Luckily, there were fewer visitors today then the past two and thus his chances of hearing at least a small bit of the conversation improved. Unfortunately, both inmate and visitor appeared to have taken the lack of company into account and have lowered their voices as well.

However, Tanner's efforts were not in vain as he hears a single word from the conversation. His eyes grew wide for a moment and he could barely contain himself. Finally about an hour later he was sent on his lunch break and he immediately ran to the closest pay phone.

"Mr. Queen?" Tanner spoke anxiously into the phone. "You were right. There's something going on."

Oliver, aware almost immediately of who was calling perked up. "What happened?" He asked.

"Strange visitor. All I heard was 'Superman'." Tanner informed him.

"Alright. Send me the details." Oliver instructed. Though all of Oliver's phones were secure beyond measure he still preferred not to take unnecessary risks.

"Will do." Tanner responded. Silently, he hoped that this is what Queen was waiting for and he could find a better way to serve Queen Industries than spy on their competitor's former CEO.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Oliver was working out when a courier arrived at his penthouse apartment in Star City the next morning. He answered the door, leaving a decent tip before hurrying into his study to go over the documents. His face went from curiosity to confusion as he read the details of Lex's mysterious meetings. Without a second thought, he picked up his phone and called the one person he knew that had a chance to make sense of all this. "Chloe?"

"Hey Oliver. What's up?" She asked lightly.

"We may have a situation in the big house." He informed her. "I'm going to be flying into Metropolis tonight. In the meantime, I'll have the information I have sent to you."

"Alright. Cya soon." Chloe replied and Oliver hung up the phone. Brushing his fingers through his hair, Oliver mulled over the best and most secure way to get Chloe the information.

"Hola." Bart answered the phone as upbeat as ever.

"Hey Bart, I need a favo-" Oliver began but stopped as Bart appeared in his house.

"What? I was at the beach. Is that a crime?" Bart responded to Oliver's inquisitive glare. "So, what's up?"

"I need you to get these documents to Chloe right now." Oliver told the speedster seriously.

"No problemo." And after a short mock salute he took off to Metropolis. Oliver felt the brush of wind sweep past his face and hoped that whatever Lex was up to, they could stop him before it was too late.

* * *

It had been two days since Chloe's last encounter with the SGC and her research had turned up a few conspiracy theories and a failed TV show. Incredibly enough, the conspiracy theories were off base while the TV show seemed to actually resemble the reality of the situation. This information, though very interesting, was still unhelpful in her learning more about the SGC and the alien she had met.

"Took you long enough." She stated as she felt a brush of wind enter the living room and saw Bart giving her a wide smile.

"Hey Chloelicious!" He proceeded to kiss her on the cheek before raiding her fridge. Ignoring the messenger, Chloe immediately opened the folder he brought and started going through the contents. There wasn't much - a bad sketch, and a rough description of how the visitor acted. Chloe realized why Oliver was concerned - this was obviously not normal and the fact the only discernible word was 'superman' was frightening in and of itself.

She continued going over the materials in front of her, frowning as she tried to grasp at what seemed so familiar about it. Suddenly, she heard the clanging of a dish in the kitchen and a muffled 'I'm sorry' from Bart. The momentary distraction however served to clear Chloe's mind and let the pieces fall together. "No..." She mumbled out loud to herself. At this point, Bart had a bag of Doritos in his hand and was munching at them, looking at Chloe concerned.

"Whats up Chloe?" He asked his friend, continuously eating.

"I'm just hoping this isn't what I think it is." She responded cryptically and proceeded to call Clark.

Bart had just taken off back to the coast when Clark came in through the window, a look of genuine concern plastered on his face. "Chloe, whats up?" He asked, watching as his best friend nervously paced the living room.

"So after months Lex has finally had some 'noteworthy' visitor." She began, unsure of how to go about this. "Look, I think I know what's going on and who Lex is dealing with but...I can't exactly tell you." She was now growing incredibly frustrated and annoyed that she had signed that non-disclosure agreement. "If you will let me call a few people, I'm sure we can work this all out. You can just go as Superman - no need to reveal your identity or anything." She told him.

"Chloe, I'm even more confused now what's going on?" Clark asked.

"What's going on concerns a lot more than just Lex in one of his brainless schemes. This involves some stuff that's a lot bigger and I literally just learned about it three days ago." She was now massaging her sinuses which ached in her effort to find the right words "Now don't freak out, but it's a part of the Air Force. And I know we're all anti military as a rule but these guys aren't a threat to you, in fact, from the minimal information I've gathered they are most definately the good guys. So if you would just be willing to hang out and meet them I'd much appreciate it." She informed him.

His face relaxed as he understood why she was so nervous. "Chloe, if you think it's okay, I'll meet with them. I havn't seen you this flummoxed in years! I am wearing the suit, though." He informed her.

"Good." She replied, shaking herself out of her former state and reached for her cell phone and a business card, "I have a phone call to make."

* * *

"Daniel Jackson." Daniel answered the phone absentmindedly as he continued to sift through various artifacts.

"Daniel? This is Chloe Sullivan? We met a few days ago?" Chloe felt incredibly awkward, unsure of how much she should reveal in a phone call.

"Chloe! Hey how are you? What's up?" Daniel responded, standing up and suddenly taking a deep interest in the call.

"Hey, uh, one of my friends found out something and I think it might be part of your department. So uh, I was hoping a friend of mine and I could meet with you and discuss it." She answered, wincing at her awkward choice of words.

"Uh." He responded, unsure of what to say. He was pretty sure when she said friend she met Superman. "Who exactly is this friend?" He asked, his voice implying he sought information.

"Oh, I think he's someone you'd like to meet, he's out of this world." She told him, hoping she hadn't said too much.

"Well, I think we could work something out. The team and I will be over there shortly is that all right with you?" He asked, though in his mind he was starting to think of all the logistics of the situation as well as the excitement of meeting the alien.

"Yeah, that should be fine. I'll see you soon." She ended the call and then headed into her now empty living room. "Well," she said aloud to no one, "I guess all there is left to do is wait."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a fairly bland basement at some undisclosed location in Metropolis Ba'll continued work on his most recent plan. "Well," he asked the Jaffa who had just entered the room, "have you any idea of the alien's weakness?"

"Yes my lord," the Jaffa responded, keeping his head down, "the prisoner has been swayed to our way of thought. He suggests we find something alien."

"Did he by any chance suggest anything more specific?" The Gou'ld asked.

"He was not certain himself but suggested going to a place called Smallville."

* * *

After getting off the phone with Chloe, Clark made a quick sweep of the city before heading to the Isis foundation where he and Chloe agreed she would meet her new 'friends'. He paced the main room of the foundation, incredibly uncomfortable about not knowing what was going on. His pacing only stopped when he heard the door open.

"Hello?" He heard Chloe's voice along with a few other footsteps. "Superman?" She shouted, most likely as a warning before she and the others entered the living room. Clark stood somewhat awkwardly, unsure exactly of what to expect or how to behave in this situation "Superman! This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, Dr. Sam Carter, Vala, Teal'c, and Cameron Mitchell." Superman shook all their hands and smiled uncomfortably.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to meet with us." Daniel broke the silence, "From what Chloe tells us, its vital we work together or at least keep one another in the know."

"Given your status in the world as well as the fact that you're an alien, the president has granted you clearance to learn everything about what we do." Sam explained while awkwardly handing him the non-disclosure agreement. Clark quickly read the document and signed.

"So what's this all about? Chloe's been incredibly cryptic which has worried me." Clark asked earnestly.

"We work for the air force at a place known as Stargate Command." Daniel then went on to explain the details of the origins of the Stargate program, while the other members of SG-1 tried their best not to look bored.

"So you're telling me I'm not the first alien you've met?" Clark asked.

"Not at all." Vala now chirped up, "I'm an alien! So is the big guy here." She said pointing to Teal'c. Teal'c nodded his head in confirmation.

"Huh. Can you guys do anything cool?" Clark asked. Chloe suddenly felt kind of silly for not asking this herself.

"Well," Vala began, "I am one of the best thieves on this side of the galaxy" she responded proudly.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "I don't think that's what he meant."

"Teal'c here is a Jaffa so he has superior strength. But nothing quite like you." Sam informed him.

"That actually brings us to the point of this little get together." Chloe brought the group back to the business aspect of the meeting. "We believe that Lex Luthor has been getting visits from one of Ba'll's Jaffa."

"Ba'll's one of the last of those Goa'uld, right?" Clark asked.

"He is. And unlike other Goa'uld, he's very good at adapting and making the most of any situation." Sam chirped in.

"So the fear is he'll try to take me as a host or use me for some other not so pleasant purpose?" Clark was now beginning to understand why this meeting was so important.

"Precisely. We have been trying to find him for a while and we believe we're getting close but Ba'll has a lot of resources and connections as well as being extremely intelligent." Daniel explained. For the next fifteen minutes, SG-1 continued to explain the details of who Ba'll was as well as detail the evil nature of the Goa'uld. Before long, SG-1 was beamed out leaving Chloe and Clark to mull over all they had learned.

"Well now I understand why you wanted me to talk to these guys." Clark spoke up, still a little freaked out by the idea of some snake taking control of his body.

"Yeah, especially after I got the intel that Lex has been talking to one of Ba'll's Jaffa - I'm a bit worried. This isn't our usual gig." Chloe responded, her voice laced with concern.

"At least we have help." Clark said, referencing SG-1.

"Yeah." Was the only thing Chloe could say, her mind racing with horrific thoughts of what could happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

While his first instinct upon recieving his mole's information was to send it straight to Chloe, his second was too try and solve this mystery for himself. Unfortunately he didn't have much to go on and therefore found himself calling Chloe and conceiting defeat.

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hi! You've reached.." Oliver hung up the phone and stared at it a little confused. In the many years he'd known Chloe, she'd never missed a call. Actually, that wasn't true but she'd never missed a call when he called their _work_ number. Continuing to stare at the phone, he called again and was again greeted by her cheerful voicemail.

Frowning and suddenly worried, he did as any good friend would do and started stalking her. Grateful now for insisting on the GPS chip, he tracked her to the Isis Foundation. He realized of course he could call the foundation itself but given the many horrific ways Chloe was kidnapped in his mind, he didn't want to take any risk and headed over there decked out in green.

Refusing to make a sound, Oliver tiptoed to a window and noticed Chloe, sitting at her desk looking deep in thought. Oh God. Oliver thought to himself and continued looking around for kidnappers/murderers who intended his friend harm. Silently cheering that they were at the moment in the other room, he crept into the surprisingly unlocked building and moved slowly toward Chloe.

"Oliver! What are you doing here?" Chloe asked loudly and with a little guilt in her voice. Oliver immediately shushed her.

"Chloe," he said in barely a whisper, "come with me."

"Ollie." she responded in a mocking whisper, "why are we whispering?"

"You were kidnapped! I'm saving you!" He responded, his eyes all but rolling off his head.

"I was kidnapped?" Chloe asked searching her memory - seriously. "Nope. Definitly not kidnapped." She told him now speaking up and laughing a bit.

Oliver relaxed and pulled his hood down. "Well, if you weren't kidnapped then why didn't you answer the phone?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I had a really important meeting so I put it on silent." Chloe responded with a wave of her hand. "No biggie."

"Chloe! The point of that phone is that you _always_ respond to it - it's solar powered for goodness sakes! You've never not answered the phone." Oliver was near livid at this point, both at her for not answering and at himself for automatically assuming she had been kidnapped. "Back up a minute. What important meeting. Here. At Isis." Oliver once again stood high and crossed his arms.

"It was just a meeting Oliver, not everything in my life has to do with you." Chloe awkwardly started to walk away.

"Nice try. But that's not going to work." He now looked determined and Chloe felt like she was backed into a corner.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you what's going on - maybe you'll find out one day but right now I can't. What I can tell you is that it's important - really important and I'm being smart." Chloe pleaded with him, her eyes going large.

Oliver sighed, "You promise me you won't get in over your head and if you need me to call me?""

Chloe nodded and put up two fingers, "girl scouts honor!"

* * *

"Bruce Wayne." Bruce absentmindedly answered his cell phone with no hopes of the caller being anyone interesting.

"Hey Bruce. It's Ollie. Do you have a minute?" Wayne immediatly tensed upon hearing the voice of his fellow cape.

"Make it quick."

"Alright, I know this is going to sound bad but I'm a little worried about Chloe. She's been having secret meetings and...well as much as I trust her I worry about her, ya know?" Oliver explained.

"What's the point?" Bruce believed he knew the point but wanted Queen to say it aloud.

"Well, if you could talk to her, maybe try to figure out if something is going on, I'd much appreciate it." Oliver asked as nicely as possible.

"I'll see what I can do." And without any other niceities, Bruce hung up the phone, before picking it up again to call the girl in question.

"Hello?" She answered midway through the first ring.

"Hey Chloe, it's Bruce, how are you doing?" He asked in his most warm and welcoming voice.

"I'm doing okay, just the usual, and yourself?" She responded.

"Oh, you know, sitting around the office bored out of my mind. So what is the usual for you?" Smooth he thought to himself.

"Well, research and the such."

"Need any help?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm okay but thanks!" Chloe responded and then added, "I gotta go but thanks for the call, I'll talk to you later." And immediatly hung up the phone. Bruce stared at the phone, his eyes narrowed and reluctantly found himself calling Queen back.

"You're right. Something's up. I'll be there in five hours."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right adress?" The Green Arrow looked annoyed as he and the legendary dark knight of Gotham stood outside of a mediocre motel in the outskirts of metropolis.

"This is where the phone call she got came from. And believe me, it took forever to track it down. Never had to deal with anything like it." Wayne was equally annoyed as they stood in the quiet night dressed ridiculously debating whether they were at the right place.

Upon his suspicions being confirmed, Oliver began the guilt wrenching task of spying on Chloe. This meant a combination of following her around as well as checking up on her phone bills and the like. Everything checked out except for a few phone calls - all which he found impossible to track. Luckily, Wayne Enterprises didn't believe in the word impossible. Bruce touched down in Metropolis with an address and the two set out to uncover the truth.

Creeping towards the hotel room Bruce's information provided them, they overheard short snippets of conversations and again found themselves questioning whether this was a good idea. Finally, they found themselves outside of room 248.

"...Stargate...aliens...superman." Both Batman and the Green Arrow looked at one another, startled by the series of words they overheard and without really thinking it over, Batman knocked down the door as the Green Arrow proceeded to knock everyone out with sedative filled arrows.

"Think we may have been a bit hasty?" Green arrow commented as he looked down at the glasses wearing nerd passed out cold on the floor.

"They're alive. Better to ask forgiveness than permission, I say." Bruce rationalized. Oliver nodded and proceeded to inspect the room for some evidence of who these people were and why they were talking to Chloe. "Oliver!" Bruce called a bit startled and then walked over to his fellow superhero. "This one's faking it." He whispered while directing his eyes towards Teal'c.

Upon realizing he and his team were under bombardment, Teal'c initially sought to fight but then thought, what would O'neill do? So, in an attempt to be 'stealth' he chose to immitate the reaction of his fellow teammates upon being hit with the arrow though in reality it didn't have much of an affect on him. When Teal'c saw the two strange creatures enter he at first thought perhaps they were aliens but then realized they were, in fact, in costume, much like Superman.

The two didn't appear to want to cause them any harm so much as they desired information. Hoping they would fail to find said information, he continued to feign slumber and did his best to overhear their conversation. He felt his body jolt when he realized the man dressed to emulate a bat was aware he was faking. Unsure of what to do, Teal'c did what he did best and jolted up right to begin fighting.

"Oh Shit!" Oliver exclaimed upon seeing the large man go from fake sleeping to full on combat in about two seconds. He was immediately pushed back with a hard punch to the gut and took a few minutes to get his bearings. He noticed that Bruce appeared to be holding his own - barely. Batman was forced to take the offensive as the Jaffa's moves surprised him at each and every turn. Furthermore, he was overwhelmed by the alien's superior strength.

Finally getting up, Oliver reentered the fight and found that the Jaffa was holding back with Bruce. _Who is this guy?_ He wondered and thought for a moment that maybe he was being recruited by Chloe. While the hand to hand was all fun and games, Oliver didn't want it to last forever and, while Bruce had the man distracted, whipped out a cross bow to threaten him.

"This has been fun, but we really have better things to do. Can you tell us what Chloe Sullivan was doing here today." Teal'c raised a single eyebrow as he thought of the best way to answer that question. He was trying to discern if these people were friends of Chloe's, or perhaps rivals of the superheroes she took care of.

"I am unsure of what you are talking about." Teal'c responded with his usual straight and nearly impossible to interpret face.

"Look, big guy." Bruce's raspy and threatening voice made him the obvious candidate for 'bad cop', "What's going on here? Either you can tell us the easy way for the hard way." Teal'c again raised an eyebrow as to challenge that assumption.

"I am sorry that I cannot be of assistance to you." Teal'c eyes moved for just a moment to notice that both Samantha Carter and Cameron Mitchell were beginning to stir. While Carter had the intelligence to stay quiet, Mitchell unfortunately lacked that same common sense.

"Oh...my...god...Batman?" Mitchell stated while standing up, his jaw so open Teal'c expected him to start drueling. Luckily, this distraction caused the Green Arrow to lower his bow for just the shortest instant and allow Teal'c to grab it and thus, take the offensive. "Teal'c! Don't hurt them! They're the good guys!" Mitchell bellowed as he attempted to get between Teal'c and the Green Arrow.

Without taking his eyes off of the two, Teal'c responded, "If they are the good guys, then why did they attempt to sedate us?"

Mitchell looked thoughtful for a moment, obviously trying to come up with a reasonable response. "I dunno. Why did you guys sedate us?"

At this point, both the Green Arrow and Batman were getting very confused regarding what the situation was and realized they had definitely lost the upper hand as they noticed the the blonde woman joining them and the brunette man beginning to stir. Batman chose to answer truthfully, "You've had dealings with Chloe. She hasn't been forthcoming. We wanted to check up on the situation." Okay, truthful but not all that forthcoming.

Now the two caped men were surrounded by four with only the brunette female still sedated, but even she was beginning to stir. Mitchell responded first, apparently getting over the initial hero worship, "Why didn't you just ask her?" Oliver shrugged.

"I did. She was vague and, let's just say, I'm not as trusting as her." Oliver answered, now suffering from images of likely torture he and Bruce would receive from Chloe once she learned of this debacle.

"You're a Gou'ld!" Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of the loud brunette who was now hiding behind Daniel who merely put his face in his hand.

"It's okay Vala-" Daniel started.

"No it's not! You heard the way he talked - he's a Goa'uld!" She pointed at Oliver who looked incredibly confused.

"No, it's a voice modification." Cam tried to explain. "Remember, when you were pretending to be Quetesh on that other planet, and you used that fancy thing to make your voice sound like one?"

"Oh yeah, that was excellent!" Vala seemed to be quickly getting over her fear. "But why would some green alien need one?"

"Well, first off, he's not an alien. Second off, he uses it to hide his voice." Daniel tried to explain as simply as possible.

"That's just ridiculous. I watch a lot of television you know and no one dressed like that." Vala seemed quite pleased with herself.

"Hold on a second." Oliver started, "Other planets? Gou'ld? What's going on?"

SG-1 turned to Vala who shrugged and gave a vague apology. "Alright, let's sort this out, would it be okay if I called Chloe?" Jackson asked, always the mediator. Bruce and Oliver both shrugged their consent, realizing she'd find out one way or another.

"Hey Chloe. It's Dr. Jackson. Uh, this is kinda awkward, but Batman and Green Arrow kinda showed up at our hotel-" He was cut short but a loud shrill. The two superheroes both winced at the sound of Chloe's voice.

"So they're friends of yours?" Jackson confirmed. "Yeah, we'll beam you over here now." Jackson made a quick call to Landry and to the shock of Batman and Green Arrow, Chloe appeared right before their eyes.

"Woah." Was all either of the two could really say.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Chloe began, as the two heroes continued to shrink. Pointing to Oliver, she continued, "I told you I had the situation under control and what do you do? Call your buddy and spy on me? What happened to trust? Oh my god! You went into my cell phone records! What the hell were you thinking?" She repeated.

It was in that moment SG-1 finally saw what an influence the small blonde had on the group of superheroes. Both impressed and a little afraid, they watched the confrontation continue.

"Well, I guess since you couldn't wait until I told you what was going on we'll have to tell you now." She said and looked expectantly at Jackson and Carter.

"Er, Chloe, it's not that simple-" Jackson began.

"Look, I know this isn't ideal and you all like to do this thing on your terms but I'm assuming from the fact you beamed me in here that they know something and trust me, these are the last two guys to spill the beans." Chloe rationalized. Both Carter and Mitchell nodded and Jackson once again began the long explanation of what the Stargate program is.

"So wait - you guys go to other planets and stuff?" Oliver had completely given up maintaining his 'badass' superhero persona. Bruce remained silent unwilling to allow these people they just met to hear any sense of awe from him.

"Yeah. It's kinda what we do." Mitchell said really excited he was able to impress an actual superhero.

"Nice." Oliver responded with an approving head nod. Chloe then delved into why they approached her and Superman and both Batman and the Green Arrow nodded in understanding.

"Why did you try to keep this from the rest of the league in the first place?" Oliver asked.

"Well, first off it's not my secret to tell. And really it only directly affected Superman so I didn't think it was neccessary to spill the beans to everyone. I figured if need be I'd let you all in eventually but I hoped it wouldn't get to that point." Chloe explained.

"Sorry." Bruce said shortly, somewhat embarrassed by the entire situation.

"Sorry's not going to cut it." Chloe responded and both heroes found themselves deathly afraid of their small blonde friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dressed in 'civilian' clothes with two of his most trusted Jaffa flanking him, Ba'll walked through the main street of Smallville. After receiving Lex Luthor's cryptic clue, he immediately sent teams to Smallville to investigate.

Further investigation of this town revealed that not one but two meteor showers had impacted this town in less than two decades. Knowing this to be a mathematical impossibility Ba'll felt he had certainly found what he was looking for.

But alas! The people of this town seemed to feign ignorance of anything strange going on, in spite of what he considered to be overwhelming evidence. Of course, Ba'll chalked this up to the innate stupidity of the human race and deemed this town unworthy of being his slaves for their lack of helpfulness.

_Finally!_ Thought Ba'll as he reached a coffee shop that was open. He was tired of walking around this podunk town and hoped to sit and possibly over hear some information as he waited for the Jaffa to find anything that could give him a clue to subdue this Kryptonian.

"Hello there." Ba'll said, giving the girl at the register a handsome smile. "I'll have a cup of coffee for here." The girl initially gave him a pretty smile back but became a little weirded out upon noticing the the two large men in baseball caps flanking him who reminded her oddly of statues.

Ba'll sat down and took a look around the coffee shop, apparently called The Talon and looked disdainfully around at the other dwellers. Some read the newspaper, while others sat and gossiped at trivialities. Ba'll was half tempted to burst out laughing at these fools who thought they were important but contented himself with the knowledge that once he had Superman he would dominate the world once and for all, and there would be nothing SG-1 or Jack O'Neill could do about it.

After a long sip of his coffee, Ba'll looked up to see one of his Jaffa hurrying towards him at as great a speed as possible without gaining unneccessary attention.

"My Lord." The Jaffa whispered, "We have found a rock not indiginous to this world. It is unlike anything we have ever seen!"

For just a moment, Ba'll's eyes glowed. "Good. Collect as much of it as possible. I am ready to leave this wretched town."

* * *

"Hey Lois!" Clark smiled in earnest as he entered the Daily Planet and sat across from his partner.

"Hey Smallville." She said on reflex more than anything. Clark was a little disappointed but knew it wasn't personal - Lois was still overwhelmed with all things Superman.

"So, how's everything on the Superman front?" Clark asked, sure that this would spark some conversation.

He was right. "It's insane Clark! This guy makes nearly fifty saves a day from my last count! People are really freakin' out. And since he isn't exactly in the white pages, everyone calls me. Now, don't get me wrong, I like the attention and this has done wonders for my career but they expect me to know every little detail about him! I mean, c'mon! Sure, I may be Superman's confidant but it's not like he's my best friend or anything."

Clark chuckled to himself at the irony of that statement and proceeded to readjust his glasses. "Maybe you should take a break from it all? How would you like come to the farm tonight, maybe watch some Star Wars and eat pizza?" He asked her hopefully.

"Can't. Too much work." Lois responded not taking the hint in the slightest. Clark gave a small pout at another failed attempt to woo Lois Lane and went on with his work.

"Well, in case you change your mind I'll be there so you can stop by if you want." Clark said hopefully. Lois didn't raise her head from her computer and simply nodded.

* * *

At around six thirty that evening, Clark left the daily planet and was about to fly home when he heard the inevitable shout for help. Incapable of knowingly letting anyone suffer, he flew as quickly as possible towards an old warehouse in suicide slums. Upon arriving at the spot he heard the shout, he looked around confused until he realized the shout was coming from below. He immediately entered the building and sought a way to reach the poor soul calling for him.

Unfortunately, before Clark was able to deduce that their was in fact no earnest cry for help, he had flown straight into a kryptonite filled room and was helpless to move. Feeling like an idiot for not taking any precautions, he waited to see what nemesis was behind this plot and had figured out his weakness.

"Super Man." Ba'll clapped, his voice unnaturally deep and donning a robe that would make him stand out in any major city. "Capturing you was much easier than expected. I was hoping for a greater challenge from such a fierce adversary. Or maybe your failure is the result of being around humans for so long." He boasted.

"You," Clark began but felt his face whiten as the kryptonite slowly poisoned his body, "Your Ba'll - the goold?" He pronounced incorrectly as his brain put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I see you've heard of me. I'm guessing the illustrious SG-1 sought your help for something. No matter. With you as a host, there will be no stopping me. Even the Asgard will bow down to my might. Not a soul will dare believe I am anything but a God." His eyes shone for a moment causing Clark to take a painful step back and crash into a piece of kryptonite. He fell to the floor, his teeth clenched in an attempt not to scream in pain.

"Now, let's begin."

* * *

"Clark!" Lois yelled as she walked into the barn at around 8:00. After the day she had and watching the news of a robbery where Superman had in fact not shown up she decided a nice evening in Smallville away from the rest of the press was exactly what she needed.

"Smallville? Where are you?" Lois walked into the kitchen and frowned when she saw Shelby pouting. "Hey Shelbs! Where's Clark? Did he not come home and feed you?" She began to feed the poor dog and became a bit worried upon noticing her friend's blatant absence.

She checked upstairs, hoping maybe he came home and fell asleep or something. "Clark, where are you?" She said quietly, her face marked by concern. Never a dull moment, she thought, and began her search.

* * *

"Chloe!" Lois shouted after entering the apartment the two cousins shared. She continued to storm in and stopped when she reached the living room and was treated to the site of Chloe lounging on the couch eating popcorn and watching Wormhole X-treme.

"Chloe!" She yelled only now she was a mere foot from her. Chloe jumped and faced Lois expectantly. "I need your help. Clark's missing." Chloe's face exuded concern but she wasn't sure whether to be or not.

"Okay Lois. Calm down why do you think he's missing?" Chloe asked, hoping there was a perfectly logical Kryptonian reason for his absence.

"Well, today at work he invited me to the farm for some relaxing. I said no but he said he'd be there all night so if I wanted I was free to stop by! So, I changed my mind and headed over there and it was obvious he hasn't been home - Shelby hadn't even been fed!" Lois finished and let out a long abated breath before collapsed onto the couch.

"Isn't it possible he got held up? I mean, he didn't actually expect you to come over so he might have just gone somewhere else after work before heading home." Chloe suggested, relaxing a bit. All the evidence pointed to Clark being stuck making saves.

"I know it's just - Clark is always mister dependable, ya know?" Lois seemed to be regaining her cool and thinking more rationally.

"He is, isn't he?" Chloe, for all her words of wisdom was still worried. She knew how he felt about Lois and couldn't imagine Clark not being at home when he told her he would be. Nevertheless, she didn't want to create an unneccessary panic. "How about we wait a day, and if he still hasn't turned up then we can break out the big guns?"

"Sounds good cuz." Lois responded, grabbing a handful of Chloe's popcorn. "This show's terrible by the way."

* * *

The next day, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter sat on a bench about twenty feet from the World War II memorial. She felt a little uncomfortable, dressed in a sundress with sandals and wearing large gaudy sunglasses, her hair in a tight bun as she waited for Agent Barrett to arrive with his urgent news. She fidgeted slightly as she felt someone gaze over her but relaxed as she noticed in her peripheral it was merely a tourist family taking in the Washington, DC sights.

"Carter." He said, not looking at her as he took a seat beside the illustrious Air Force officer.

"I got your message," she said which to be honest was rather obvious considering she was there after all. "What's going on?"

"Recent intel from the Trust suggests that Ba'll has recently gotten his hands on what he describes as the 'ultimate weapon'". He explained.

It took all of Carter's ability not to make a face or turn to the NID agent and demand more information. "Any clue as to what this weapon is?" She inquired.

"The most we've come up with is it's not so much a what as a _who_."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Chloe yawned and looked at the time before answering her emergency line. "Chloe Sullivan."

"Chloe! It's Daniel, um, we have recieved some very disturbing intel. Can you tell us the whereabouts of Superman?" Chloe immediatly sat upright.

"I'm sorry, I havn't heard from him since yesterday. What's up?" She inquired.

"I don't know if I can explain over the phone. If you could try and find him that would be great, we'll head over there immediately."

"Alright, I'll get right on it." Chloe hung up the phone and immediatly started calling every number she had for Clark. Ominously, each call went to voicemail after a few rings and her face became sheet white.

"Oliver!" She yelled into the phone.

"Chloe! What is it?" He responded, both irritated to be up before eleven after a night of patrolling as well as concerned over the call.

"Do you know where Clark is?" She asked, her palms becoming sweaty as every worst case scenario played out in her head.

"I haven't talked to him in a few days. What's up?" He was now concerned. Chloe wasn't one to panic so this had to be serious.

"I'm not sure exactly but if you could meet me at Isis it would be much appreciated." Chloe responded.

"I'll be right there."

Chloe stood up and took a moment to breath and calm the fear growing inside of her. That's it, deep breaths. We've been in worst before...I think. After taking a moment to regain control of herself, Chloe quickly got changed and headed for the Isis foundation to meet with Oliver.

* * *

Having arrived before him, Chloe immediately began searching the GPS signal of all three of Clark's cell phones. Two of them appeared in the farm while the third was at the Daily Planet. Maybe this has all been a joke and he's at work and just didn't answer his work phone. Time to call Lois.

"Lois Lane." Lois answered her phone absentmindedly.

"Hey Lo, it's Chloe, has Clark come into work?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I'm not too surprised thought - he's usually late. Are you worried?" She inquired, Chloe could hear both fear and excitement in her voice. While Lois worried for her friend, she was prepared to dive head first to do whatever it took to find him. Knowing this, Chloe treaded appropriately.

"Not really, I was just hoping to talk to him about something. No biggie." She responded hoping to sound relaxed.

"Kay Cuz. I'll let you know when he gets here." Lois hung up the phone. Chloe winced, hoping that Lois would drop it and continue with what she was doing.

"Chloe?" Oliver marched into Isis, his face lacking the playfulness it usually had. From the way Chloe sounded on the phone and the almost helpless ways she looked now, he couldn't help but feel so much concern.

"In here Oliver." He walked in and stood behind as she frantically sought any news on Superman be they sightings or saves. "God Oliver, how could I have missed this? Superman hasn't been seen in over 15 hours! And Lois warned me. Why didn't I take her seriously? What's wrong with me?" She probably would have continued to ramble on but Oliver stopped her, putting his hands on her shoulders and staring her straight in the eye.

"This is not your fault, you hear me?" He began, "Clark's a big boy. More than that, he's the most powerful person in the world. He can take care of himself. If you freaked out every time you couldn't get a hold of him, you wouldn't get a moment's rest. The important thing is you figured it out now - and we will find him. You need to relax." Proud of his speech, Oliver gently moved Chloe to the therapy couch and sat her down.

"You're right I know, it's just...I thought we were so prepared, you know? All this technology and all these resources at our disposal and still I can't find my best friend?" Chloe slowed down, her head still buried in her hands.

"I know. Trust me, I understand. But however hard we try, it's nearly impossible to prepare for every eventuality. So we gotta take what we can get. And after this is all over, we can enact a few more protocols, would that make you happy?" Chloe looked up at her friend and smiled, walking back over to her computer in search of any clue. Oliver sighed, hoping Chloe could pull herself together long enough for them to save Clark from whatever ridiculous situation he got himself into this time.

* * *

Daniel knocked on the door to Isis but didn't hear a response. Noticing the door was unlocked, he quietly led his team into the clinic and headed to the back where they figured Chloe would be. They overheard the last of the heart to heart and wondered what Oliver Queen had to do with all of this. Not wanting to alarm her, Daniel proceeded to knock on the already open door.

"Hey guys." She said, sounding more melancholy than the team had ever heard her. "What've you got?"

"Could we uh, talk in private Chloe?" Colonel Mitchell asked, pointing his head in the direction of Oliver. Chloe and Oliver both looked at each other. He raised his eyebrows and she nodded her head.

"I already know everything." He told them resulting in looks of shock. "I was there when you told Batman and Green Arrow."

"I'm sorry, rewind, how were you there?" Mitchell asked, still confused.

"I'm Green Arrow." He told them bluntly. Considering the situation, Oliver didn't have time for some bullshit story about Queen Industries knowing a guy or something equally ridiculous and figured the truth was the best option. Sure this was the government but their secret was a bit bigger than his.

"Oh." Mitchell responded, looking somewhat dumbfounded. Chloe chuckled for a moment, lightened by the awkward turn of events.

"Sorry for shooting you guys. So what have you got?" Oliver finished.

After Carter explained her meeting with Barrett, Chloe appeared to get even whiter. "We have something though." Carter began, "Ba'll has managed to assimilate to our society to the point where he runs an actual corporation. Now said corporation has to report property and such for tax purposes and being a part of the government, we were able to access those holdings." She handed a large manila envelope for Chloe to peruse through.

"Doesn't that seem a little obvious?" Oliver asked.

"The Goa'uld are arrogant bastards. While Ba'll may be more rational than others, at one point nearly admitting he was not a God, he nevertheless believes the human race to be nothing more than an irritating nuisance. He most likely thinks we will be unable to discover the location their holding Superman, or believes his Jaffa will be sufficient defense." Jackson quickly iterated.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Chloe took the thick wad of paper out of the envelope and started typing frantically into her computer.

* * *

Lois sat at her desk, frantically seeking any piece of information on Superman's whereabouts for the past twenty four hours. Already, several Superman blogs were reporting the savior missing and wondering where their favorite alien had wandered off to. For a moment, Lois thought about Chloe's call and Clark being missing and wondered if there was a connection. She shook her head and laughed it off, absurd she thought.

Determined to get to the bottom of this, she began contacting every one of the low life informants she had encountered since she became a reporter. For the next hour, she sifted through every amateur blogger in the Metropolis area and found herself disheartened when her phone brought her back to life.

"Lois Lane." She practically yelled into the phone alarming those at desks nearby. She mouthed an apology to her nearby peers and proceeded to focus wholly to the short and cryptic message being relayed to her. Without a second thought, she grabbed her purse and headed to a nearby alley to meet the anonymous informant.

She was grateful it was day time - she may have gusto as a reporter but that didn't mean she loved meeting sleazes in dark alleys in between drug deals and muggings. Frankly, her life was dangerous enough and especially with Superman missing she didn't want to take any unnecessary risks.

Attempting to look as innocuous as possible, she leaned against a large and rather smelly dumpster sporting a Sharks baseball cap which shielded her face. About five minutes after she got there, she heard footsteps and had to refrain herself from looking up.

"Miss Lane." She heard to which she responded with a slight head nod. "I'm going to make this quick. I used to work for Farrow-Marshall Aeronautics as a janitor. I heard things. Crazy things about aliens and the such but the money was good and I kept my head down. Only about a few months ago I started hearing stuff about Superman and suddenly it all didn't sound so crazy. I got layed off about a month ago - apparently they upgraded and no longer need janitors. I'm not sure if it'll help, but I always got a bad feeling there - if anyone could take Superman it's those creeps."

Before Lois had time to process what he said and ask a question the man was gone, apparently getting off his chest what he needed. When she looked up, she was once again alone in the alley, only now she felt truly alone and a shiver went down her spine as she feared what happened to her savior. She hurried out of the alley and into the bursting streets of Metropolis and sighed with a sense of relief when she was once again sitting at her desk in the bullpen of the daily planet.

It was time for her to figure out what happened to Superman.

* * *

Chloe, Sam, and Daniel continued to make slow but steady process in their attempt to find where Ba'll had taken Superman. They methodically researched every building and every bit of information they had on the whereabouts of Ba'll and his 'company'. Sam and Daniel found themselves impressed and somewhat awed by Chloe's ability to find just the right information and sort between the superfluous and the necessary.

Meanwhile, Teal'c, Vala, Mitchell and Oliver discussed battle strategies between the onslaught of phone calls Oliver was getting from the various members of the league. The two groups argued over effective strategies and it seemed the only thing they had in common was their desire to rescue Superman. On the one hand, SG-1 argued they should take the lead since Ba'll is in fact their enemy and they had succeeded in defeating him before while Oliver argued since Superman was one of 'theirs' they had first dibs.

About an hour in, reinforcements in the form of Impulse and Cyborg joined them, both decked out in costume. Cyborg immediately joined Chloe and plugged himself into the computer, in hopes of gaining the information they needed faster while Bart ran around and ate a lot of food.

"Will you please tell him to stop!" Vala asked Oliver. She had been attempting to follow Bart with her eyes but found herself merely getting dizzy and failing miserably. Oliver laughed.

"Good luck. We've been trying to get him to stop for years now." They all had a small laugh at Bart's expense who was obliviously snacking on chips and salsa in the other room watching TV. Nevertheless, Bart's antics were the first thing the two sides agreed on and they started miraculously attempting a little thing called compromise.

"We got it!" Chloe yelled from the other room about twenty minutes later causing everyone to shut up and Bart to turn the TV off and speed into the other room. "Alright, so here's what we found. In a neighborhood outside of suicide slums, Ba'll's company bought some abandoned warehouse. Now, while this isn't that unusual for him, what is unusual is the amount of lead he's been having delivered to the place. In addition, it was rather recently purchased and frankly none of the other building's in Metropolis meet the bill. So, assuming he is in Metropolis, which from what SG-1 tells us and my own knowledge of Superman I believe to be true, this is it." The group all nodded in appreciation.

"So what's the plan?" Daniel asked, both afraid and anxious at the possible answer. The group all smiled.

"Well..."

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to thank everyone for the feedback, and I hope you're all enjoying this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. For anyone curious, I have started (emphasis on _started)_ a purely Smallville fic that would take place after this story but would also be a stand alone. Any hints of romance I've insinuated will be more prominent in that fic which will hopefully be awesome. Thanks again :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lois lucked out. After cross referencing what she knew to be a reliable Superman fanatic blog with the Farrow-Marshall Aeronautic holdings made public record she found one plausible location for where her hero may be. So dressed in all black with her handheld video camera in her right hand she slowly picked her way into the building.

At first, she found it odd how little security there was. And then she noticed them - large men standing still as statues with strange tattoos on their foreheads. Having noticed them she found it quite easy to avoid them and thought it would be odd for security to be this blatant. But for the life of her she found no cameras which made her wonder what could possibly be going on.

Eventually she found herself in a long hall with a few doors on either side. Upon further investigation, she discovered three to be abandoned offices, likely leftover from whatever the warehouse held in its former life. Creeping along the hall, she made her way to the ominous door at the end and quietly turned it and peeked in only to see a rather old and unsteady set of stairs leading to what was likely a basement.

Taking a large gulp and figuring if she got this far, she might as well go all the way, Lois crept down the stairs, wincing at the inevitable creak every few steps. _You can do it Lane, _she kept telling herself along with _Pulitzer_. However, when she got to the bottom what she saw frightened her more than anything she had up until now imagined.

In the middle of a green laced cage, Superman lay obviously in pain surrounded by what appeared to be dead snakes. Reluctantly, she crept forward, her camera hand shaking when she saw a man, his face grimacing as he did something to cause her hero to yelp every few minutes. Her camera facing the villain, she nearly leapt back when his eyes suddenly glowed.

"I'm impressed Superman - you've been so far unable to blend with a Goa'uld. I wonder, is that something innate to your physiology, or perhaps it is something in your will I can break. And I promise you, be it in a few hours or a few years your will _will_ break." At this point, Lois was close enough to see the mixture of fear and conviction staining Superman's eyes.

"I will never do anything that would cause harm to the people of Earth." Clark responded with a strength he didn't even know he had left. Lois felt her eyes water.

"That's a shame. I really hoped this would be easy. Pity. But it is irrelevant, I have waited eons for this I will not be impatient. Whatever it takes, you will turn." The man smirked.

"What are you going to tell me next, that your my father? That I'm destined to join the dark side? I will never turn. This isn't some movie where if you torture me enough I will join you. I am good. I will die before I help you harm the people I have sworn to protect." With all the strength he had left, he struggled to stand up and face his torturer. Lois found the comment rather corny but it also bugged her somehow for some completely unrelated reason.

The moment was over though when Ba'll pressed a button causing Superman to convulse in pain. Lois shuddered at the horrific laugh and found herself covering her eyes and ears. She had decided it was time to figure out a logical escape plan when she felt movement coming close to her.

"Miss Lane. So nice of you to join us. My soldiers told me you had entered my compound. Don't look so baffled; you humans are too primitive to understand our technology. Kree!" Ba'll commanded two of his Jaffa to bring the girl to the front of the cage where Superman could see her.

_Crap_. She thought, realizing the innate flaw in not having a plan.

* * *

Chloe sat in front of her many monitors, head set on and performed equipment checks on every member of her team as well as SG-1. The team of superheroes seemed to clash with the BDU's the stargate team boasted but Chloe felt the plan was solid and so long as there were no surprises everything should go off without a hitch.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" She asked the teams as she watched everyones status and confirmed that everyone was in place. "Cyborg, you and Carter are up."

While Cyborg was normally sufficient in taking out any security system, Carter reluctantly pointed out to them that this wouldn't be any Earth security system and would likely elude them. Sure enough, the system was nearly undetectable. A small spatial anomaly barely registered and it was lucky that they found it. Working together, Carter and Cyborg adjusted the crystals to allow them access to the base without setting off any alarms.

"Security system has been breached. Teal'c and Batman - you're up." The group all heard Chloe's announcement. The next phase was hotly debated amongst the justice league. It involved strategically eliminating the Jaffa guards in a way that wouldn't alert the rest of the base. Bart and Dinah argued that they could do it most efficiently because of their added powers. However, it was decided in the end that Batman and Teal'c would be the most successful given their tactics.

Chloe watched from Isis from the perspective of Batman's night vision camera. Teal'c and Batman, both dressed completely in black, were at a great advantage since the bulky Jaffa armor stuck out even in the dark. Slowly but diligently they took out each target as silently as possible until they found themselves in an empty hallway.

"Phase two completed. Okay guys - now's the hard part. Bart - you're up." Since they wouldn't know what they were up against until - well - they were there, it was determined Bart would run down and scope out the situation so they could get a better idea what to expect. Of course, Bart wanted to do this before they started the whole mission but Chloe didn't want to risk setting off their alarm system and causing the base to go on lockdown. So now Bart gave the rest of the over sized group of heroes a rough salute before sprinting downstairs and back up.

"We have a problem." He breathed into his mouth piece.

"You have better be joking Bart." Chloe said, her breath held.

"It's Lois."

* * *

Lois was only barely aware that her video camera was now likely broken on the other side of the room. She was utterly focused on the man in front of her.

Two Jaffa guards held her arms high behind her back, in a position forcing her to unwillingly bow down to Ba'll. She looked up with her eyes and saw the pain reflected back in Superman's. For a moment she felt a connection unlike anything she'd ever felt - but there was also so much pain. She shook her head and tried to mouth "don't."

"So what's it going to be Superman? If you join me I'll let your precious reporter go. If you refuse, I'll kill her. And don't think I won't - I have no love for humanity." Lois looked at him and tried to express though her voice failed her that he couldn't do it. And then something happened she least expected.

"Lois." Superman started. "I love you." He told her, and then turned towards Ba'll. Oh no. Lois thought to herself. She wasn't going to let her stupid inquisitive nature cause the end of the world. In a last ditch effort with the knowledge she would die if she did nothing, she jumped back, pulling her legs through her arms like a really painful jump rope. The surprise and unexpected force of her legs forced the Jaffa to release her and fall to the ground. She ran towards Superman's cage, hoping to find some way to release him, completely ignoring all the 'Krees' coming from behind her.

"I'm sorry." She told him unaware of what else to say or do as she fumbled around for some sort of on or off switch. She thought she had found it when she felt a sharp pain hit the back of her head.

"Well that was cute. But fruitless. You are a mortal, not strong enough to challenge the might of a God." Ba'll continued on.

"Hey Ba'll," came a shout from near the stairs, "why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me." Chloe mumbled once Bart explained that Lois had also been captured. Of course Lois would be there. "Well, we've got no choice. Everything else should go to plan - let's just hope this works people." The group headed down, SG-1 a few steps ahead of the capes.

"Hey Ba'll," Mitchell started, "why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Ba'll grimaced as he took in the five, "Well, if it isn't SG-1! I guess this wouldn't have been complete without you showing up to attempt to save the day."

"What can I say - we're stubborn." Jackson responded. Meanwhile, the capes crept in, only Oliver accidentally stepped a little too hard on one of the stairs drawing attention to himself.

"Trying to distract me. Nice try." Ba'll smiled and his eyes glowed.

"Now!" Chloe yelled into all their ear pieces and the capes simultaneously but on sunglasses and Bruce threw a round object on the ground causing Ba'll and his Jaffa to cover his eyes. SG-1 completely dissappeared from sight as the justice league methodically eliminated every Jaffa in the room. By the time the last Jaffa was down, the effects of Bruce's device had worn off and Ba'll was blatantly furious.

"You fools!" He stated in a way very reminiscent of Anubis before turning the ribbon device back on Lois. The capes just smiled as the device had no effect on her. Lois flickered before too disappearing, leaving a stunned Ba'll and an equally confused Superman.

The Jaffa out of the way, the Justice League focused on Ba'll. Green Arrow started shooting arrows at the Goa'uld and became a little disheartened when none would penetrate his advanced personal shield. Ba'll began to smile as Batman tried throwing a punch his way only to be thrown back. Impulse ran at the alien but too was rebutted and slid back and hit the wall, barely conscious. Black Canary gave her best cry and it literally fell on deaf ears. Ba'll was preparing to say something witty when the thing he least expected happened.

The green that reflected throughout the room faded and the capes as well as Ba'll turned to watch as Superman regained his strength. For the first time, Ba'll was filled with fear for the man he intended to use. With the strength of a hundred men, Superman punched through Ba'll's personal field, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey Supes how ya doin?" Impulse asked, a bright smile on his face.

"I've been better." He responded, still confused on what happened.

From behind the kryptonite cage, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, and Vala Mal Doran suddenly approached the group much to the continued confusion of Superman.

"What happened?" He asked.

* * *

A few hours ago

"So what's the plan?" Daniel asked.

"Well..." Oliver began, "we're going to trick him."

"How?" Chloe asked.

"Using Asgard Hologram technology." Mitchell began to explain, looking quite pleased with himself. "What Ba'll doesn't realize is that Thor is still in Earth's orbit and will not be happy with the fact that Superman is captured. Thor will help us to eliminate any anti-beaming technology around the fortress."

"Okay so if it's that easy why don't we just beam Ba'll on up to the Odyssey?" Chloe asked.

"The problem is, Ba'll most likely has a personal anti-beaming device. Not only that, but since we've never beamed Superman before and given the affects kryptonite has on him...we really don't want to take the risk." Mitchell continued. "So, when we take down the security system we're going to add a little crystal courtesy of the Asgard which will give us free reign to beam in and out of there"

"So then, after the alarm system is taken care of, we'll knock out whatever Jaffa are personally guarding the place, and then SG-1 will beam out and return as holograms." Vala smiled as she told them the plan simply.

"Wait a minute - you expect him to buy this?" Chloe asked.

"Asgard hologram technology is much more advanced, Ba'll won't be able to tell the difference and probably won't expect us to have it." Carter explained being the expert on all technology gathered from the gate.

"Okay okay, as holograms and therefore not in danger, we'll go directly in there." Mitchell stated.

"Not until I check out the place!" Bart chipped in, to which the rest of the planners rolled their eyes and nodded.

"Now while we're taunting Ba'll and distracting him, you all will sneak in, only someone's gotta make a noise - make Ba'll think he's gaining the upper hand - then BAM!" Mitchell explained with a big punch.

"Bam?" Inquired Daniel.

"Batman will use one of his many gadgets to blind the Jaffa and Ba'll and give the five of us free reign to basically eliminate all the Jaffa." Oliver explained.

"Okay..." Chloe nodded her head trying to figure out where all of this was going.

"Now, the light show will fade and Ba'll will be there, with no Jaffa against five superheroes. Only one problem..." Mitchell explained.

"His personal shield." Carter finished.

"Exactly. Now that thing is massively strong. As in he stole it from Anubis strong and we can't count on Danny boy ascending - no offense." Mitchell continued.

"None taken."

"So anyway, the only person whose going to be strong enough to get through would be..." Mitchell asked.

"Superman." Chloe began to understand. "Only one problem. We figure Superman's captured so how's he going to do this?"

"Ah, now this is my favorite part!" Vala said cheerfully. "The five of you are going to basically give Ba'll your 'best shot'. Really try and get him, pull out all the stops. And again, make him believe he has the upper hand. Meanwhile, Sam, Daniel and I will beam in on the now Jaffa-less side of room and figure out how to free Superman."

"Genius." Chloe said, nodding her head impressed.

"So what happened with Lois? Was it all fake?" Superman asked, a little alarmed.

"Oh Lois..." Chloe sighed.

_20 Minutes Ago_

"You've gotta be kidding me." Chloe mumbled once Bart explained that Lois had also been captured. Of course Lois would be there. "Well, we've got no choice. Everything else should go to plan - let's just hope this works people."

"Odyssey this is Chloe." Chloe connected with the space ship.

"Hey Chloe it's O'Neill...what's going on?" He asked.

"Well, it appears that Lois, my roommate, went chasing after Superman and got herself caught. So when the BAM happens, do you think you could beam her up and then down to our apartment and replace her with a hologram?" Chloe asked, keeping an eye on her watch realizing there was little time.

"No problem." O'Neill responded.

"Update guys, after the BAM, Lois will just be a hologram. Your welcome."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you beamed Lois to your apartment? She's gotta be freaking out." Superman said worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm a bit scared about that to be honest but better that than dead." Chloe explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, as fun as this is, I vote we get out of here!" Daniel suggested. Bruce and Oliver proceeded to pick up the unconcious Goa'uld and drag him out of the warehouse.

"Glad to have you back." Chloe smiled at her friend.

"Glad to be back." Superman told her and everyone else.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the massive delay in update. Thanksgiving and work excuses excuses...I hope this long and eventful chapter did something to make up for it :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The group made it back to Isis where SG-1 was beamed back to the mountain for a debriefing. It was agreed that in a few days Chloe and Clark would head to the mountain themselves to corroborate their story.

"Oh crap. I've gotta go see Lois." And an instant layer Superman was gone.

"Damnit. I still haven't gotten the chance to install a GPS chip on him yet." Chloe said miserably.

"Seriously? Your considering implanting a GPS chip on him? Are you insane?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"You know, just because I care about my friends doesn't make me insane." Chloe responded, her armed crossed.

* * *

"Lois." Superman stood on Lois' balcony and knocked on the window. Lois, who had appeared to be staring at the blank TV, jumped up and ran towards the balcony. She opened the door as quickly as possible.

"You're alive." She said, a look of wonder and relief etched on her face.

"Yeah, I'm alive." He responded, smiling.

"So is there anyway you can explain what happened? Who was that guy who was torturing you? What was that green stuff? And how did I magically get from that warehouse to here?" Clark shook his head and chuckled, relieved that even in shock, Lois was still Lois.

"Unfortunately Lois, not all secrets are mine to tell. But I'll tell you one thing - everything's okay now. There are some heroes out there who no one know's about and their making sure that guy get's what he deserves." Superman explained.

Of course, Lois still looked unsatisfied. "So who was he? An alien? A government conspiracy? C'mon, I risked my life to come save you!" Superman looked at her and smiled. "Watcha smiling at?"

Without realizing it, Superman found himself kissing her. He knew it was a bad idea. After all, here he was the hero who Lois was nearly obsessed with. It was wrong but Clark couldn't help it in that moment after everything they'd been through. After a moment Clark was able to reign in his emotions and pulled back. "I've gotta go Lois." And before Lois could say anything else, he was a mere dot in the sky.

"I love you too."

* * *

Three days later, Clark and Chloe were soaring through the skies via Superman Express on their way to Colorado Springs. Landing smoothly before the front gate, the two had no trouble getting past the limited guards and headed down to the briefing room.

"You know, I've never actually come here this way. Last time it was 'pop' and I was here. Gotta admit, that was a lot easier." Chloe reminisced. "You nervous?"

"A bit, I have to admit. While I know these are the good guys there is still this innate fear I have of the government. I just hope everything goes well." Clark responded.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. Besides it should be fun." Chloe gave a smirk and the two entered the infamous conference room. Already, Generals Landry and O'Neill as well as the current members of SG-1 sat around the table waiting for them. "Are we late?" Chloe asked lightheartedly.

"Actually, your a few minutes early. We were all just pretty excited about the meeting." Landry responded earnestly.

"Well, uh, I'll take that as a compliment." Clark responded. The two sat down and the boring regurgitation of the mission began.

"Not that we're not honored by your presence or anything General O'Neill but isn't this meeting a little low for you?" Chloe asked somewhat awkwardly of the General who so far didn't seem to be contributing much of anything.

"Well first of all, as the boss, I get to do whatever I want." O'Neill began. Clark's super hearing caught Jackson mumblings something about that being the entire reason he took the job. "Secondly, Thor wanted me to talk to you about arranging a meeting."

"Thor. That's the Asgard, right?" Clark questioned.

"Yes, and he would very much like to meet you. Which is pretty cool for you by the way - and I would recommend you say yes since his technology greatly contributed to your being rescued." O'Neill added awkwardly.

"I don't see any problem with that." Clark shrugged his shoulders.

"Great! THOR!" O'Neill yelled to the ceiling. On command, Thor beamed down to the other end of the table.

"Greetings." He began per usual. A murmur of responses were heard before the focus once again returned to Superman.

"It is an honor to meet you." Thor bowed his head in respect.

"Likewise." Clark responded, still somewhat stunned from meeting his first stereotypical alien. Chloe chuckled a bit as she watched her best friend gawk at the asgard.

"While we have not had the pleasure of encountering your race before, one of our closest allies has. They are known as the Ancients and all they would tell us is that an incredibly powerful being came to their aid at a time of great need." Thor explained.

"That's great," Clark began to respond, usure of what was appropriate to say, "I'm sorry, I've never heard of any encounters between Kryptonians and the Ancients. Then again, being that I was raised on Earth in all likelihood I never would have known."

"Of course. It is as we expected. We were hoping you would be willing to come to the graveyard planet where SG-1 recovered the Kryptonian beacon." Thor finished.

Everyones faces showed a different level of being stunned. All of the stargate members were looking to one another, unsure of what to say. While they were unwilling to completely reverse Thor's statement, they were reluctant to just bring Superman through the gate. Clark and Chloe turned to one another, their eyes wide - though Chloe appeared excited while Clark appeared frightened.

"Uh," Clark started, "I'll think about it?"

"Yeah Clark. Take your time." O'Neill piped in, a fake smile on his face while he not so subtly glared at Thor who remained oblivious.

"Some of the Asgard believe there may be some information stored within the monument that can only be triggered by the presence of a Kryptonian." Thor further explained, "So the sooner you can make your decision the better."

Shortly thereafter, Chloe and Clark did their part to explain all that had gone down with Ba'all and left with quite a bit to think about.

"Clark! You've gotta go through the gate - I mean, a different planet? How awesome is that!" Chloe argued.

"I dunno Chloe. What if something happens and I get stuck? What about Earth? Superman's position is important and if I miss something big..." Clark drifted off.

"Blah blah blah. You know your friends? The Justice League? That's what they're here for - to help you. You've gotta do this."

"Okay." Clark nodded his head.

"Okay? It's that easy?" Chloe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion having expected another few days of fighting.

"Yeah it's not that big of a deal Chloe. Sheesh." He shook his head and turned away, trying to hide the smile forming on his face.

"Clark Kent! You were planning to go all along! How dare you..."

* * *

Within two weeks, a date was set that Superman would join SG-1 heading through the gate. The league was warned and Cheyenne Mountain was in an uproar to ensure that nothing went wrong.

Despite Thor's assurances that everything would be fine, Carter instinctively felt that something was off. She found herself constantly analyzing the beacon from the graveyard planet and Thor's own report. Eventually, she confronted Daniel who agreed felt there was something missing to the puzzle but unlike Carter felt it would uncover itself in its own time.

Finally, the day had come and Superman stood awkwardly wearing BDUs standing beside SG-1 preparing to go through the gate. He watched in awe as the swoosh came towards him and after taking a deep breath headed through the gate, his nerves threatening to knock him out.

Landry watched from the dialing room, a little nervous about this mission but more excited about the prospective information Superman could bring back. Of course, this excitement dissipated the moment Superman crossed the event horizon and the entire mountain lost power.

"Sylar! Where's the power?"

* * *

"Ow!" Someone squealed as the team landed in a dark cavern. Clark was the first to recover, his enhanced vision allowing him to see somewhat clearly in the dark.

"Uh, I think we're in a cave." He told the rest of the team.

"That's impossible. We sent a MALP through right before us and it was definately daylight and not a cave." Daniel responded while readjusting his glasses.

"Well judging from the lack of daylight I don't think we're on the graveyard planet." Mitchell pointed out. The group began pulling out flashlights and took in the surrounding sights.

"Huh." Daniel began. "Sam, could you come here and take a look at this?" The pair seemed absorbed in some obscure part of the gate. Meanwhile, Chloe and Clark began investigating the caves.

"Uh oh." Sam said alarming the others.

"Uh oh?" Vala questioned, her flashlight shining in Sam's eyes.

"Yeah. I think I know where we are." Daniel said, his voice reinforcing the sense of alarm the others were facing.

"Well don't leave us hanging, where are we?" Mitchell asked.

"Earth." Carter responded.

"What?" Chloe pitched in, "That's impossible. We just left Earth and it definitely didn't look like this.

"No, I think Jackson and Sam are right. This place looks a lot like the typical Ancient outposts and that gate definitely looks like the beta gate Anubis destroyed." Mitchell pointed out.

"Seriously, how do you know all that?" Jackson asked.

"I read a lot. And there are a lot of pictures." Mitchell shrugged.

"Alright guys, so we're on Earth. How is that possible?" Clark asked. There was a moment of silence as Carter and Jackson gave each other meaningful looks.

"My guess is we went back in time." Carter blurted out.

"We WHAT?" Chloe asked.

"It's a little complicated. We know that if a solar flare interacts with an active gate connection it can tap into the subspace capabilities of the Stargate and transport the people in route to a different time rather than a different place." Carter began to explain.

"Why didn't anyone tell us about this?" Chloe asked irritably.

"Well, we adjusted our dialing device to account for any such anomaly after we were accidentally transported to 1969 once - it's a long story." She began. "I'm not sure what happened."

Chloe and Clark looked at one another for a moment before Clark spoke, "It could be my fault. It's not really common knowledge but I get my powers from the sun." The group contemplated this fact before Sam nodded.

"Then this makes sense. Your body is a conduit of the sun therefore when you went through the Stargate, you unintentionally created some event that tapped into the Stargate's subspace abilities." Carter seemed relieved to have come up with a logical explanation for what happened.

"Well that's really nice. We know why we went back in time but how the hell are we going to get back?" Mitchell pitched in.

Vala awkwardly raised her hand before speaking. "I just thought you all should know we have company." The group immediately tensed up realizing there were nearly surrounded.

"Crap." Mitchell elaborated.

"Indeed."

* * *

"Dr. Lee. Please explain to me what the hell happened!" Landry asked a little too loudly to the sweating and nervous scientists sitting opposite of him. After about a half an hour, the lights were finally back on and Landry was anxious to resolve the situation as quickly as possible.

"Well, I've been going over the data sir and it appears that when SG-1 plus Ms. Sullivan and Superman went through the gate, an event happened causing an electrical disruption in the mountain." Lee explained.

"I know that much, I mean what caused the event? Why isn't the MALP showing any evidence they're even on the planet? Where the hell are our people?" Landry asked impatiently.

"We're still working on it sir but our best guess is that they traveled in time." Lee explained.

"Your joking."

"I wish. But the closest thing our computers have to this reading is when SG-1 went back in time to the year 1969. There's no evidence of SG-1 on the graveyard planet so therefore I believe they are on Earth just in a different time." Lee elaborated.

"When are they then?"

"We're still working on that, sir." Dr. Lee responded and took his leave. Landry sat at his desk, staring at that ominous red phone and contemplated calling the president. Before he had the opportunity, the phone started ringing.

"Hank, I just recieved a code 184 something. After looking in my book of codes, I realized that meant Cheyenne mountain lost power. I also know who was supposed to go through the gate today so tell me this - what the hell is going on?" General O'Neill belched in Landry's ear.

"It's a little complicated sir. You might want to come down here yourself." Landry responded. Within seconds O'Neill was standing right in front of him. Landry looked slightly in awe but O'Neill merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I was playing golf with Thor and he offered me a lift. He said he'd look into whatever was going on. Which reminds me, what's going on?" O'Neill asked in a patient yet obviously concerned voice. Landry explained what he knew to the best of his ability.

"Are you telling me that we accidently sent SG-1, Superman, and the super hero community's assistant somewhere in time?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes."

"Well, crap." O'Neill responded and sighed, "I guess I better call the president."

"I figured you'd be more worried." Landry commented.

"Eh, a little time travel never hurt anyone." O'Neill explained before walking out of the room. Landry merely shook head.

"I can't believe I work for that guy."

* * *

**A/N**: My only excuse for taking...forever...is that I'm a terrible person. That's all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hands raised, SG-1 with Chloe and Superman peered around them awkwardly, attempting to figure out the best course of action.

"Hi. We're peaceful explorers from Ear-. Uh, we mean you no harm." Daniel began spouting out awkwardly as the people closed in on them. And now Daniel and the others realized they were in fact people. "Wait a second - are you - Alterran?" Daniel asked.

Now the people approaching them looked slightly alarmed. They looked at one another until one spoke. "How do you know of us?"

"We're from Earth, well Earth in the future although how far in the future is still a mystery. We discovered the Stargate over 10 years ago and have discovered a lot about you." Daniel explained to the best of his ability, his voice echoing his excitement over meeting real ancients. "Since this Stargate was destroyed in our time and you all looked definitively more advanced than us reason dictated we were in the past and you were Alterran. I also had one of you in my head for a while so, yeah."

The Alterrans looked at one another before the leader, an older looking gentlemen, nodded as if in agreement. "You will follow us."

SG-1 nodded in agreement. Chloe and Clark were hesitant but figured they'd follow SG-1's lead. They followed the Ancient's out of the cave into what appeared to be an incredibly futuristic and comfortable refugee camp.

"We have just returned to Earth. We were formerly in a city known as Atlantis but it was over run with our enemy. With no other choice, we gated back to Earth." The leader explained rather earnestly to the group. "We detected your arrival through the Stargate and a small electronic anomaly along with it. It confirms your story of being from Earth's future."

"Wait a minute, you all just got here from Atlantis. Meaning, we're over 10,000 years in the past. Did you just by any chance meet a woman named Elizabeth Weir?" Carter asked, intrigued.

The man nodded his head, a little curious, "how did you know?"

"A group of explorers from our time went to Atlantis. I was there for almost a year - I actually replaced Dr. Weir myself." Sam explained shortly. The man nodded his head once while in the back of the group Clark and Chloe were more confused than ever but reluctant to speak.

"Well, let me introduce myself, I am Moros." SG-1 perked up at the name and Mitchell elbowed Jackson once in the ribs who merely gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm Colonel Samantha Carter, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran, Teal'c, Chloe Sullivan, and uh-" She looked at Clark in confusion as what to call him.

"Kal El." Chloe chirped in.

"It is nice to meet you all. While we have been talking, a group of our scientists have been working towards solving the anomaly presented at your arrival and sending you back to your time." Moros explained.

"Well, that's very much appreciated." Daniel responded diplomatically.

The group was on their way to the recently built science center to check the scientists' progress when a huge commotion came from none other than the center itself.

"Oh now what?" Mitchell said more or less to himself. Moros appeared to be hearing something inaudible for a moment before taking action.

"I am so sorry about this but we have to take cover." Moros explained before rushing the group into a nearby shelter.

"Moros, what's going on?" Jackson asked as calmly as possible.

"It is our enemy from Pegasus, the Wraith. They followed us home." Moros told the group cryptically. The five members of SG-1's faced lit with fear while Chloe and Clark turned to one another equally confused.

"Huh?" Chloe let out before they were all silenced by the siren of a Wraith dart.

* * *

"C'mon, do we have to tell them?" O'Neill pleaded with President Hayes over the phone. Landry was looking at him expectantly while O'Neill walked around in circles. "I mean, I know it's part of the contract or whatever but I mean, I don't think Chloe and Superman would want them worrying." Jack gave Landry the thumbs up and an almost smile before his face turned into a frown, "well, maybe you should do it then, it is your contract after all not mine...Fine." O'Neill hung up.

"So what did the President have to say?" Landry asked.

"We have to call the Justice League. Apparently, Batman and the Green Arrow recently made the President sign some contract and this was on it. If the government knows of one of them being in harm blah blah blah you get the point." O'Neill explained with the wave of a hand.

"But they might not be in harm." Landry argued.

"I know! That's what I said but apparently the fact we don't know where or when they are counts as harm - don't ask me, it's the President's fault." O'Neill said before turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Landry asked him.

"Oh well, I don't really wanna be here when you tell them. It just - doesn't seem that fun." O'Neill continued to walk away.

"Oh no you don't. I'll tell them but you're going to be right next to me. This is Thor's fault and we all know Thor's your best friend." Landry stated with his hands on his hips in defiance.

"Hank, I'm your boss. So I'm leaving." O'Neill tried to leave but finally gave up. "Fine, I'll stay, but only because I wanna meet Batman."

* * *

"They followed you here?" Carter asked frantically.

"How did we not know about this?" Jackson asked rhetorically.

"Who knows but what are we going to do? I normally have a very non interference policy when it comes to time travel but the wraith cannot take over Earth - imagine the impact it will have on history!" Carter exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't see how they can be stopped. Even with our superior technology, they were able to force us into retreat. It appears that is once again our only option." Moros explained sadly.

"Look Merlin, I don't think you get it, retreat is not an option, the fate of Earth is in our hands, and we're not giving in to the wraith." Mitchell explained. The others gave him a stern look for using the Ancients' future name.

"Alright everyone! So far, we've been quiet, but who are the Wraith?" Chloe nearly yelled over the argument. The group became silent and turned to the two.

"The Wraith are humanoid aliens that literally feed off of a human's life energy." Carter explained clinically.

"They're space Vampires." Vala simplified. Chloe and Clark gave a nod and a somewhat fearful look.

"And you're telling us that until now, you had never heard of the Wraith following the Alterran's to Earth from Atlantis?" Clark asked.

"No! Until now we were under the impression the Wraith had never found Earth." Carter explained. "In fact, I have no idea how the Wraith would have found the coordinates."

"That's something to think about at a later time. Right now, we need to think about saving Earth. If this encounter wasn't recorded in history, it could be for a different reason. Let's just focus on the Wraith." Clark spoke somewhat confidently.

"You don't understand! We tried to conquer them but their numbers-" Moros began.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you don't understand. This is our lives and world we're talking about. None of us are going to let the Wraith take it - no matter what it takes." Clark responded fiercely. Moros simply nodded, realizing it was futile to argue. "So, what's the plan?" Clark asked SG-1.

* * *

"The plan?" Hank reiterated to O'Neill. "The plan is simple, once Batman and the Green Arrow get here, we will calmly explain to them that the Stargate had a small malfunction but we're sure everything is fine and they'll be back soon."

"You think they'll buy it?" O'Neill asked.

"God knows but I figure that's the way to start." Landry responded. _General Landry?_ A voice came in through his telephone's intercom, "Yeah?" he responded.

_The representatives of the Justice League are here_. The pleasant secretary responded.

"Bring them into the conference room. We'll be there in a moment." Landry stated before standing up and patting down his uniform.

"You know, people often think of me as intimidating. It might be better if I wasn't here-" O'Neill started.

"I don't think so." Landry stated before the two left for the conference room. "Besides, I thought you wanted to meet Batman."

"I do, but I wanted it to be on better terms." O'Neill explained. "Speaking of the devil."

"Batman, Green Arrow, I'm Brigadier General Hank Landry and this is Major General Jack O'Neill." Landry began, "thank you for coming to Cheyenne Mountai-"

"Where are Superman and Chloe?" Batman chirped in.

"Well, as you know, they went through the Star-" Landry attempted to explain.

"Don't give us that crap. After we got the call, we looked into what was going on and saw unexplained power outage at the exact time Chloe told us they were going through the gate. So far we've done all we could to keep Lois Lane from frantically searching for Superman but if you don't start giving us straight and direct answers we'll tell her where to start looking and trust me, she won't stop until she knows everything about the Stargate program." Oliver was livid.

"They accidently traveled through time." O'Neill blurted out shutting everyone out. Landry looked at him as if to ask why he didn't follow the plan but O'Neill simply shrugged. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened but trust me when I say your friends are in the very best hands possible. SG-1 will get them out of this and bring them home."

The two superheros nodded appreciating O'Neill's frankness. "What can we do to help?" Batman asked, his voice with the barest hint of desperation.

"Unfortunately, there really isn't anything we can do but wait. You all are welcome to wait here for them by all means and we can only hope they arrive home soon." Landry informed the two.

"I'm going to return to Gotham and see if there's anything at all we can do about this." Batman quickly left the room.

"I trust this wasn't intentional. Chloe has complete faith that you all are in fact the good guys so I'm going to put this bluntly. Chloe and Superman better be back soon or else we will find our own way to go get them, even if it means telling people about your precious Stargate." Oliver told them before taking his leave as well.

"See? They get it." O'Neill said to Landry once the Green Arrow had left the room. "And how cool was that! Both Batman and the Green Arrow threatened us!"

"Sometimes I wonder why they made you a general." Landry stated while shaking his head.

* * *

"I'm not human." Clark was explaining to Moros. "I'm Kryptonian, I came to Earth when I was about three years old."

"I understand that but how in the universe do you think you alone can take on all of the Wraith who hit the ground?" Moros questioned. The group had come up with a rough plan. They figured if Superman could handle all the Wraith who made it to Earth then the Ancients' could put all their attention into eliminating the hive ship that lay in orbit.

"I'm really fast. And really strong." Clark demonstrated this by running around the cave they were in quickly and punching a hole in a wall." Moros nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright. But you need to understand that if the Wraith are able to control any of the infrastructure we've built or communicate with other Wraith it's over." Moros stated seriously.

"I understand. Let's get this over with." Clark stated and immediately took flight.

"Man, that get's me every time," Mitchell started, "C'mon guys, we may not have super powers but we can still help." And with that, SG-1 left to prepare to battle the Wraith.

The Alterrans were in a state of panic as Wraith darts began heading to the surface in great numbers. A small family was running from the light of one of the darts when it blew up in flames right before their eyes. When they turned to thank their savior, they realized no one was there.

Clark was having no problem using his heat vision to blow up the darts but their sheer numbers were causing him problems. Luckily, once the Alterrans realized there was a force on their side, they put aside their panic to help. 'At least something's going to plan.' Clark thought to himself. While many of the Alterrans focused on eliminating the hive ship in the sky many of the others assisted Clark in destroying the ground threat. He was feeling fairly pleased with himself and his progress when his radio sounded.

"Superman! A group of Wraith came in a pirated Puddlejumper (at this remark Clark heard a soft 'you mean gate ship?' from Moros) and are attempting to break into the Science Center!" Carter alerted him.

"I'm on my way!" Clark responded and flew straight for the Science Center, eliminating a few darts on the way. When he got there, he noticed SG-1 with Chloe and Moros doing all they could to deter the Wraith from entering the building. They were doing well, but with the seemingly endless stream of Wraith, Clark thought the scene looked like something out of 300.

"Hey! Why don't you try picking on something your own size?" Clark belted, his hands on his hips as he slowly landed on the ground. The Wraith all turned to him, and sensing a greater threat gave him their full attention. Without fail, Clark used a simple display of heat vision, eliminating nearly all the Wraith in a few moments.

"Clark!" He heard a small whimper he recognized as Chloe. With the distraction a Wraith had managed to gain the upper hand on his best friend and appeared about ready to 'feed' on her.

"Chloe!" Clark shouted before running over and violently ripping the Wraith off of her. SG-1 looked stunned by the comraderie of the two and it took them a moment to realize the full implication of what happened. With the Wraith nearly all eliminated, the group took a moment to breathe before Cam broke the silence.

"Clark?" He said. Clark and Chloe looked at the group for a moment frantic before Clark chirped in.

"We'll talk about it later. Let's get rid of these Wraith first." The group nodded and went back to work.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

About an hour later, all of the Wraith that followed the Ancients were eliminated and the time travelers were standing around the Science Center with Moros, celebrating their victory.

"I don't know how we can properly thank you all. We thought we would have to abandon Earth but you all showed courage above all else. And you Kal El," he paused and bowed slightly to the alien, "We owe you an enormous debt, if it weren't for you, I can't imagine how many of our numbers may have been taken from us today. Thank you."

Clark smiled, "Of course. I will always protect Earth, no matter when it is."

"I hate to ask this but I feel I must, why were you sent to Earth? Where are your people?" Moros asked curiously.

"Well right now, they are probably alive and well on Krypton. But in my time, they unintentionally destroyed themselves. My biological parents were able to send me to Earth before the planet self destructed with the hopes I could help Earth from reaching a similar fate." Clark began to explain.

"Well I am terribly sorry. But I know they would be proud of all you are capable of." Moros again nodded. "We will do our best to omit these events from our history, in the hopes of maintaining the time line, but there are no guarantees we will be able to silence everyone."

"Thank you. And from where we came from it appears you did alright." Jackson responded before frowning, "Then again, maybe you didn't. There is this huge Vampire craze where we come from..."

"The important thing is Earth is once again safe." Carter concluded. They all nodded.

The Alterran scientists went back to work on finding a way to get SG-1 and their company back to their own time. Having explained some of Clark's physiology led to a few breakthroughs and the scientists felt it was only a matter of time before the time travelers were sent home. In the mean time, Clark spent a lot of time talking to Moros, both exchanging information about their respective alien cultures. Meanwhile, Sam and Daniel gave a more thorough explanation of the Atlantis mission as well as the Wraith to Chloe. Eventually, an Alterran scientist asked Moros for help with something leaving only SG-1, Clark, Chloe and the elephant in the room.

"So, your name is Clark?" Mitchell blurted out. His team mates looked at him strangely - apparently both annoyed and appreciative.

Clark had given it a lot of thought and boldly responded. "Yes. My name is Clark Kent." The group looked at him, Vala's eyes furrowed in thought as though trying to remember something.

"You're a reporter right? You wrote that story about Lex Luthor being in jail." Vala asked, appearing relieved. At this, the rest of SG-1 gave her an inquisitive 'how on Earth did you know that' look. "Oh, when we were reading that paper about Superman, I accidentally read the wrong article." She explained causing Daniel to look somewhat embarrassed and Chloe to start giggling.

"I'm sorry, it's just funny because usually the reveal of Superman is a lot more - intense." Chloe tried to explain.

"What she means is usually I know someone as Clark and they find out I'm Superman. It's unusual for someone to find out and not know who Clark is." Clark elaborates, confusing himself a little with the 3rd person.

The group all started laughing a little, more because of the awkwardness of the situation. Some mumbles like "who knew Vala would know?" and other incoherent remarks simply made the group laugh harder. They barely heard when Moros once again approached the group, a wide smile on his face.

"We have found a way to return you home. In precisely 23 minutes and 3.5 seconds, you will all go through the Stargate once more. Only this time, Kal El, you will need to wear this," Moros proceeded to hand Clark what appeared to be a bracelet, "it will negate the solar power innate to your anatomy that caused the event. It will also allow you to travel by Stargate in the future. Think of it as a small token of our gratitude in exchange for the incredibly gift you have give us."

The group sobered up and prepared to leave, saying their goodbyes to Moros. "It's been great meeting you Moros, and your people. Thank you." Clark shook the Ancient's hand.

"No, thank you Kal El. We'll always remember you." Moros responded.

"Well, Moros, it's been a blast, but I assume by the swoosh it's time to go." Mitchell waved.

"Indeed. It was most fascinating to meet your people." Teal'c stated with a slight bow. Jackson and Carter followed in suit.

"Good luck Moros, and I'll cya in a few thousand." Vala said with a slight wink to a now confused Moros. Both Jackson and Carter looked horrified by what she said, Carter's face practically screaming 'what have you done to the timeline!' but merely grabbed her two friends by the elbows and dragged them through the event horizon.

* * *

Oliver had been at the SGC for nearly a week and was starting to get painfully worried for Chloe and Clark. He was currently pacing his so called 'VIP' Quarters, his hand constantly on his cell phone prepared to recall Lois Lane from the vacation he forced her on and see what dirt she could dig. Alas, he promised the SGC a week and reluctantly he felt an obligation to hold that promise.

_Unscheduled Wormhole Activation_ sounded in his quarters and he ran out, trying not to get his hopes up that it was his friends. What he saw in the gate room was well - not what he expected. Chloe and Clark led the group, laughing and smiling as though returning for a hike. They were followed by Teal'c and Mitchell, apparently in a heated discussion about sword wielding. They were followed by Sam, Vala, and Jackson arguing paradox.

"See, it's all the same! Except that green dude wasn't here when we left." Vala pointed shamelessly at Oliver making him slightly uncomfortable. Upon noticing Oliver in the gate room, Chloe ran up to him, pulling him into a big hug. Clark greeted his team mate with a hearty hand shake.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Oliver asked seriously.

"Oh you know, time travel, beat the bad guy, hung out with some cool aliens. It was awesome!" Chloe explained with a never ending grin plastered on her face.

"It really was! Oh man I can't believe these guys do that for a living!" Clark emphasized. At this point Landry and O'Neill headed to greet the travelers, relieved to see them all return home without a scratch and apparently in good spirits.

"See Arrow, I told you Time Travel's no big deal." O'Neill said while patting Oliver on the back. Oliver did his best job of giving the general an evil glare while wearing glasses. O'Neill got the point and walked towards his old team to greet them. "So how was it?" O'Neill asked, his eyes revealing a sense of longing for the adventure inherent to being apart of SG-1.

"Well, with the exception of Vala possibly completely altering history I'd say it all went well." Daniel responded.

"Oh, Daniel, you always have to be such a drama queen." Vala piped in non chalantly. Meanwhile, Landry observed, happy to see everyone where the belonged, and relieved to know he wouldn't be responsible for the disappearance of the world's greatest superhero.

"It's been WHAT?" Landry heard over the rest of the room. All eyes turned to Chloe who reiterated, "he says we've been gone for a week." Clark looked to Oliver concerned.

"Relax. I convinced Lois you had mono and to go on vacation for a week. And Supergirl was more than willing to answer John Jones' call and cover for you - don't ask me how he did it, he won't tell me. As far as the world - and Lois - is concerned, Superman took a much deserved vacation." Oliver informed his two worried friends. Clark visibly sighed in relief.

"So, anyone up for dinner?" Mitchell asked the crowd. SG-1 all smiled and replied positively while Clark and Chloe sadly declined, realizing it was time to return to reality. They gave their goodbyes and promised to see one another again.

"Besides, now that you have that Super Bracelet, you can come through the Stargate whenever!" Vala pointed out bluntly.

"Yeah, that's true, but I think I may wait at least a few days." Clark responded group chuckled and went their separate ways. Once they were in Oliver's private jet heading back to Metropolis and fully out of uniform, Oliver finally asked "So what happened?"

Chloe and Clark looked at him and smiled before Chloe started, "You're never going to believe this but..." and the two told their friend their tale.

"So you saved the world?" Oliver reiterated.

"Well, yeah." Clark replied modestly.

"Oh Clark, stop being so modest. Yes, he saved the world - again." Chloe explained.

"Some things will never change." Oliver replied, shaking his head. "I guess it's time to return to normal." The three laughed at the statement and fell into familiar conversation.

* * *

_Epilogue - 6 months later_

Daniel was nervous - after six months of relative calm, Chloe had given him a call. Apparently, Clark was ready for a second go through the gate.

To say Landry was reluctant to allow it was an understatement. His first reaction was simply to laugh, 'You've got to be kidding me! There's no way...' but Chloe with a little help from her friends helped persuade him. So here they all were, waiting around the conference room for Chloe and Clark to show up.

"So why does he want to go through the gate again?" Mitchell asked.

"Apparently, he feels some sort of connection to the artifact and is curious where it came from." Carter did her best to explain. Mitchell nodded and the group fell once again into an uncomfortable silence.

That silence was interrupted by a hearty laugh coming from the hall. The noise nearly made Mitchell and Carter stand up at attention but they managed to resist. The two friends walked in and greeted SG-1 as though they had never left.

"You sure you guys are up for this?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Clark responded to which all of SG-1 cringed and Chloe smacked him on the arm. "I mean we have that bracelet thing - everything should be fine, right?"

"Well, according to all of my simulations it should it's just - we just want you to be absolutely sure after our adventure last time." Carter confirmed.

"I'm sure. For some reason - this feels like something I need to do." Clark nodded in confirmation.

"Alright team, let's do this!" Mitchell stated attempting to exude something like confidence.

This time, Clark closed his eyes when he crossed the event horizon, clutching onto the bracelet like a life vest. When he opened his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the rest of the group as well as the boring planet he became acquainted with through pictures.

"You know, I never thought I'd actually be excited to be see this place." Vala exclaimed. All of SG-1 except for Daniel seemed to agree with the statement and the group trekked on to the kryptonian monument. When they finally arrived, the group took a step back to give Clark his privacy.

Clark began reading the previously untranslatable Kryptonian. "Huh." He kept saying, as though gaining a further understanding of what was going on.

"What is it Clark?" Chloe asked her friend.

"Well, after meeting me, Moros sent out a scout ship to the planet I told him was Krypton. While the Kryptonians were 'fascinating' to the Ancients, the Ancients were more interested in Ascending than becoming a galactic super power. They learned all about Krypton, including the language, and told the Kryptonians the tale of a Superman coming to Earth. Eventually, the last of the Ancients' ascended but before that they made this memorial to commemorate their eventual demise - as well as a way to get in contact with any Kryptonians who might survive." Clark explained the Chloe as well as the approaching SG-1.

"Full Circle." Jackson muttered under his breath.

"Bless you?" Chloe questioned.

"Full Circle," Daniel began more clearly, "The small cube Clark had that cued in Thor - it was specifically for him. Moros must have realized the self fulfilling prophecy and created the cube - sort of like the note General Hammond left himself."

"I'm sorry Daniel, what are you talking about?" Vala interrupted.

"Alright, if we hadn't come across this monument and noticed the Superman symbol, we never would have connected it to Clark, and we never would have attempted to bring him to the graveyard planet. In which case, the Wraith would have overrun the Earth 10,000 years ago and we wouldn't exist. Hence, we had to find this monument and the cube and Clark had to go back in time - or else none of us would be here." The group seemed to understand this explanation and accept it - for now.

Clark continued to circle the monument continuing to read the story of the relationship between the Ancients and the Kryptonians. "Huh, they don't go into details about our battle with the Wraith just to say the Kryptonians came to their aid at a critical time. It's exactly how Thor described it." After a few minutes, Clark had finished reading the monument. "I think I did what I needed to do. We should probably get back to Earth before Landry has a melt down."

The group laughed and headed back to the Stargate, the suns setting behind them. Their adventure was finally over - for now anyways.

**The End**


End file.
